Never Let a Black Cat Cross Your Path
by koobre
Summary: Yami spent all his life running from house to house, leaving the dead and the living in his wake, but he has never been able to escape the curse placed upon him. Now he lives in fear of the dark while he fights to keep his cousin, Yuugi, safe. One stormy night, a stranger knocks on their door and offers Yami the one thing he has always been looking for. (Story for Lil'Dark)


(Koobre: This story is written for and dedicated to fellow author, Lil'Dark, who has created so many beautiful stories. I wanted to write a little story as thanks for providing countless hours of entertainment for me and many other viewers who love your work. You truly create endearing characters and wonderful worlds that are easy to enjoy and leave me eager to read more. While I may not be able to replicate the beautiful relationship/ story that you are capable of, I tried my best to give you something that you can hopefully enjoy and appreciate. Without further adieu, enjoy.)

**Never Let A Black Cat Cross Your Path**

It was a rainy day outside and the few people left on the street skittered inside their warm homes. The street lamps flickered as a strong wind threatened to break them, yet they stood strong and offered the straggling cars a little comfort in the fierce storm. Inside a small house, nearly hidden at the end of the road sat a mother and her son at the dining room table.

All the dishes from dinner had been cleared away aside from a bowl filled with cigarette ashes. The mother, a beautiful Neko with pale skin and long, black hair, sat at the head of the table. Her black cat-ears were wilted against her head and her long, sleek tail drooped out the back of the chair. Shaky hands were tangled in her long hair as they supported her head while a half-burnt cigarette sat between two fingers. Sitting next to her, was her five-year-old son who had black cat-ears and a black tail, just like her. His crimson eyes were alight with happiness as he turned the page of his picture book.

"'Oh, Dear! We're all out of food for Kitty!" the boy read out loud, "All we have are some healthy and delicious…,'" he turned the page.

"Yami, can you not read that tonight?" the mother cut in with an exasperated sigh.

Yami looked up from his book, "But I thought you liked 'Bad Kitty'?"

His mother sighed and shook her head, "Not tonight, Yami, please."

A clap of thunder shook the whole house, making the lights flicker. Black ears flattened into tri-colored hair as Yami curled in on himself. His mother jumped out of her chair and frantically searched around the room, but when nothing happened, she dropped in her chair. Taking a drag from the cigarette, she cursed as it finished and she needed to get a new one. Yami watched with a frown as she added another cigarette but to the dish before taking out a fresh box and pulling out a new stick. Her shaking hands nearly dropped the cigar while she tried to light it, drawing another string of curses until it was finally lit.

Yami crinkled his nose when she breathed out a puff of smoke, "Hey mom can we play a game?"

His mother looked irritated as she shook her head, "No, Yami, I'm tired."

Crimson eyes fell to the table, "What about-"

His words were cut off by the sound of a slamming door and rushing footsteps from the room above their heads. Both Neko's tensed when they heard a crash, followed by silence. The sound of a soft sob beside Yami broke the silence.

"Please just go away… please just go away…" she whispered, although Yami clearly heard her plea. Sadness seeped into his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling.

His eyes lit up and he looked back to his mother, "Mom, I got something that can keep the ghosts away!"

His mother finished her cigarette and pulled out a fresh one, "Yami, please don't joke like that, it isn't funny."

"But I did! The priest that you sent me to gave me this vial of water and he said if they got too close to flick it at them. He promised that they would keep them away," Yami hopped off his chair to run over to his coat that was resting on the coat rack.

"So did the Monk with his beads, the Witch with her herbs, and the Shaman with his candles…" his mother rambled, no longer pay Yami any mind.

After rifling through his pockets, Yami cheered as he grabbed a small vial, "Here it is, mom!"

The running footsteps pounded once again, this time running towards the dining room and through the door. Yami let out a cry when the light flickered followed by all the chair at the table being pulled out. His mother screamed as her chair was dragged away and she stood from it. She tried to reach for her pack of cigars on the table, but the ash bowl was picked up and thrown at her chest. Yami cowered in the corner when she screamed.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" she cried as she brushed the ash from her clothes, tears streaming down her face.

The room began to settle and Yami took a step closer to the shaking form of his mother, "Mom…?"

"Stop!" she yelled as she whirled around, resentment glowing in her eyes. Yami took a step back, his tail curling against his leg. Her look softened as more distraught tears fell from her eyes, "Yami, just go to your room…"

"But-"

"Go to your room!" she yelled.

Yami didn't need to be told again as he skittered from his corner and out of the living room. He could still hear his mother's crying as he bound up the stairs and his own body was shaking when he was faced with shadows at the top. He could see them slithering about in the darkness, and his tail puffed as they threatened to get closer. Anger flashed in his crimson eyes and he marched towards them.

"It's your fault that mom is upset! Why don't you just leave us alone!" he shouted at the shadows, all he got as a growl in return. His cat ears flattened into his hair and his voice began to quiver, but Yami took a step closer, "Leave us alone!" he uncorked the vial of water; however, before he could splash it at the shadows, a powerful force pushed him back.

Yami cried out as he tripped and fell backward, the water spilling all over his shirt. His heart began to race when thundering footsteps raced towards him just before a dark energy washed over his body. Goosebumps race over his flesh and Yami stumbled to his feet, the urge to run overwhelming. As he raced down the hall, he could feel the furious glares of the entities and he began to cry when he felt his arms begin to burn with new scratches. The growls in his ears were terrifying and made his blood run cold.

When he finally reached his door, he struggled to open it. It continued to rattle as he fought the spirits for control. More tears slipped down his cheeks when he felt the hallway get deathly cold.

"Please, please, please, please, please, let me in," Yami cried. He froze when he felt something wrap around him. It was cold, but it didn't feel evil: it felt nice. The feeling enclosed his hands that were gripping the doorknob and Yami watched as the knob turned and opened.

Yami bound inside the room, shutting the door behind him, only to jump when the lights came on by themselves. Whirling around to face his small room, crimson eyes scanned the space for any movement.

When nothing jumped out, Yami spoke up, "W-who's there?"

There was a crash of lightning and in the split second that the lights flickered out, Yami saw two pinpricks of white glowing in the corner. The Neko held his breath while he backed up against the door. He had seen their eyes before and he was not keen on having an entity in his room.

His voice was tight with fear, but Yami stuttered out his words, "Y-you need to leave."

The eyes were gone in the light of the room, but Yami stayed trained on the corner of the room. He could feel the presence standing there. While it wasn't as malicious as the one in the hall, it was new, dark, and powerful. The entity made the room cold, yet not freezing. Yami's ears flickered when he heard a soft sigh.

The shadows of the room began to crawl towards the corner and created a dark mass. It was the same height as Yami and began to shape into the form of a person; however, it remained a swirling mass of shadows. Yami gripped the doorknob just in case he needed to leave the room, but he froze when piercing rose-red eyes snapped open from the mass.

Yami's mouth opened to scream when another voice cut him off, "Please don't scream! I can go invisible if it's easier," the voice was young, male, and held a sincerity that made Yami tilt his head.

Yami flicked his tail, "What do you mean go invisible?"

"I'm not strong enough to look like you, but if the shadows look too scary, then I can go invisible," the voice offered.

Yami's heart was pounding in his heart and his palms became sweaty, "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"No! No, in fact, I can keep the others away from you for a while, although we can't stay much longer…"

Yami bristled, "Are there more of you?"

The voice paused, "There's only two of us. I'm still trying to learn, but when I heard you, I decided to help."

Yami took a step forward, "What are you trying to learn?"

The shadow mass shrunk just a little, "We're only here for her spirit, but I like you. I don't want you to leave."

Yami's ear's flattened into his hair, "Why are you here?"

"I want to help you, but we're only here for her," desperation dripped off of the voice, but Yami didn't pay it any mind.

Crimson eyes widened before the Neko turned face and threw open the door. He could hear the voice calling for him, telling him to stay, but he didn't listen. He didn't stop even when the evil entities reached out for him, they tripped him, scratched him, and hissed at him, but Yami didn't stop. Not until he was down the hall and in front of his mother's door.

The knob refused to turn when Yami grasped it, and it wasn't until he felt the familiar energy that it finally gave way. Ignoring the voice that was pleading for him to not go, Yami raced into the room calling for his mother. When no response came, he ran to the connecting bathroom.

He never got further than the door.

Blood overwhelmed his senses and made his nose curl at its iron scent. There was a small puddle of blood that pool next to the fully drawn bath. Following his way up the side of the bath, Yami saw the pale arm of his mother, the wrist cut open. Tears began to form in his eyes as he took a step closer to see his mother's lifeless body floating on the water.

"I'm sorry…"

The voice whispered before it's presence left. Yami fell to his knees as he began to cry. It didn't matter that the entities were flooding the room, nor did it matter that they were breaking the lightbulbs. It didn't matter that they turned on the sink and began to flood the bathroom. It didn't matter that they threw objects across the room and pushed him to the ground.

_ Yami was alone._

()

Black cat ears flickered atop the Neko's head as the sound of the closet door opening creaked behind him. Yami tried to ignore the sound, but when it groaned once more, he snapped his head around to look at the offending door. It stood still under his crimson gaze and the room was eerily silent. Only the sound of his frantic heart beating in his chest filled the empty silence.

Yami flickered his eyes back to the book he was reading on the desk before he snapped them back to the closet. The yellow glow from the lamp on the desk was the only source of light in the room, but it only accentuated the shadows cast in the small bedroom. It was plain and simple with little furnishings aside from the bed and desk, but that was for good reason. It was too risky to have any embellishes in the room.

Taking a shuddering breath, Yami decided to stand up from he desk and tentatively make his way to the closet. It wasn't fully open, but the few inches there were only displayed darkness and vague shapes. The Neko's heart was pumping while his tail swished behind him in agitation. He clenched his fists to stop the shaking with little success.

He knew he shouldn't be afraid. He was twenty-one years old with people who depended on him: How would he be able to protect them if he couldn't get past the fear himself? Crimson eyes glimmered with worry as he gazed into the closet through the gap.

The Neko froze as a chill crept up his arms, covering the bare skin in goose-bumps and causing his tail to curl against his body. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yami reached out to push the door close.

His hand never touched the brass doorknob before it slammed shut, causing him to jump back. A powerful energy pushed through his body followed by the clap of his book closing. Yami swirled around just in time to see the offending book slide off the wooden surface and crash into the bedroom door on the opposite wall.

With heart pounding and ears twitching, the Neko gazed about the room, making sure to linger on all the shadows he passed. It was quiet, but the air buzzed with an unseen force that bristled the fur on Yami's tail. He could feel the energy slink across the room, deadly as the night but as unpredictable as a storm. When he could hear footsteps, down the hall, Yami hunched over and extended his claws. He knew that it would do little to defend himself, but maybe it would scare the entity away this time.

There was a soft knock on his door followed by a frightened whisper, "Y-Yami? They're back again."

The Neko released the tension with a sigh as he straightened and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he gazed down at his six-year-old, human cousin, "I know, Yuugi."

The child stared up at him with wide amethyst eyes. They both glanced down the narrow hall when they heard something fall, "Do you think you can stay with me tonight?" Yuugi asked as he locked pleading amethyst eye onto troubled crimson.

With a flick of his tail, Yami nodded, stepped out into the hall, and closed the door, "Come one. Let's get you to bed."

Yuugi offered a small smile as he slipped his hand in Yami's; however, the smile faded as soon as they began the journey back to his room. It was only a few doors down from his cousin's, but one never knew what the entities would decide to do that night. Both of them were on edge, eyes skittering across the shadows and closed doors as they passed. When they reached Yuugi's bedroom, they both noticed the dream catcher that hung on the door lay on the floor.

Yuugi was shaking as Yami bent down to pick up the heavy object. It was a simple wooden circle bound with leather straps while silver thread tangled in the center, creating an intricate design. Five strings hung from the bottom of the dreamcatcher, each decorated in colorful beads made of clay and bone, before ending in small dove feathers. The center string, however, was tipped with a beautiful barn owl feather.

It was a gift given from Yami to Yuugi three years ago after the boy had come to the Neko one frightful night. I had only been a year since Yami had arrived at the house, but Yuugi couldn't stand the nightmare anymore. The Neko had offered the dreamcatcher to Yuugi, explaining how bad dreams would get caught in the strings while the good dreams pass through the center; although, that effect had only lasted for a few months until the entities found there way around.

Yami sighed and returned the dreamcatcher onto its rightful hook on the door. It may not do much now, but it at least gave his cousin something to hide behind. Opening the door, Yuugi shivered as he gazed upon the blankets that were thrown on the floor, the open closet, the riffled blinds, as well as his favorite Gandora plushie that was upside down in the trash can. Yami, on the other hand, pushed past the mess and strode in the room, eyes hard but ears listening.

"Why don't you remake your bed, and I'll clean up the rest?" Yami offered as he released Yuugi's hand.

The youth looked hesitant, but relented with a nod of his head, "Okay."

Yami gave the other a reassuring smile that didn't reach his eyes. Still, Yuugi left his side and began to remake his bed while Yami set forth on closing the closet door and fixing the blinds. His movements were quick and practiced as he refused to linger in the spots for too long; especially not when he could feel the unsettling energy buzz over his skin. It sent a shiver over his spine as he turned away from the window, but when he looked back, nothing was there. Glaring at the empty space, Yami rescued the dragon plushie from the trash can and strode over to the fixed bed.

Yuugi was already under the covers, his innocent eyes bright with fear and worry as they filtered about the room; however, they calmed as they landed on Yami. The Neko forced a smile as brushed the dragon's black head clean and sat down on the bed.

Yami held out the Gandora to Yuugi, "Here you are."

Yuugi smiled as he hugged the dragon, burying his face into the black fabric. His face scrunched up for a moment and Yuugi looked up at Yami, "He smells funny."

Yami chuckled with no humor, "That's because he was just in the trash can."

Yuugi shook his head, "No, he has _that_ smell again."

Yami's smile faltered for a moment before he saved face. Sniffing the air, the Neko's tail puffed in fright that he hid when the lingering scent of sulfur reached his nose, "It's alright. Tomorrow we'll give him a bath, but for now, you need to go to sleep."

Yuugi nodded his head and allowed for Yami to tuck him under the covers, Gandora still pressed against his chest, "You'll keep watch, right?"

The Neko nodded his head, "Of course. Nothing will hurt you."

Placing a kiss to Yuugi's forehead, Yami then stood up from the bed to turn off the overhead light. His hand hovered above the switch, halting at the idea of allowing the shadows to engulf them both.

Yami swallowed and turned to Yuugi, "Do you still have your nightlight?"

The child shook his head, "No. They broke it a few days ago, and dad said he wasn't buying another one."

A silent growl rumbled in Yami's chest as he glanced back at the main switch, "Alright then." Yuugi's father didn't understand, he was barely home anyway, so how would he know that his son was awake almost every night? How would he know that Yuugi's wasn't breaking each nightlight? How would he know that his son was terrified to walk alone in the house anymore?

Taking a deep breath, Yami flicked off the lights, encasing the whole room in darkness. He shuddered for a moment as he felt the cold embrace of the night fall over his skin. He could hear Yuugi gasp and huddle under the blankets as soon as the light went out. Other than that, nothing else moved.

Praying that tonight would be peaceful, Yami crept back towards the bed and sat down. Crimson eyes gazed across the sea of shadows, only to tense as he felt something brush across his feet. His heart raced as he remembered Yuugi's bed had space beneath it for storage, leaving his feet exposed to whatever decided to lay under there.

Yami could feet old scares on his calves and ankles burn as he remembered just what the entities could do, so he rose his legs and crossed them on top of the bed. Yuugi didn't seem to mind the position as he closed his eyes and tried to block out the unsettling shadows hanging on the ceiling.

Cat-ears flickered as they heard something shuffle at the end of the bed, but crimson eyes were scanning the closet with hawk-like precision. Claws extended when he saw the door began to creak open. Yuugi didn't seem bothered by the noise, but Yami wasn't taking any chances. Turning his position so his back was facing Yuugi and he could face the closet and the rest of the room head-on, Yami growled at the offending door. It halted in its movement.

About an hour of silence passed as the room seemed to fall into a peace of some sort. Yuugi had long since fallen into an almost restful slumber, but Yami remained diligent as he scrutinized the room. It wasn't long before his sleepless nights and stressful days began to catch up to the Neko. Crimson eyes began to droop as Yami struggled to keep up his mission. Eventually, his head began to fall as slumber began to creep into his mind. Not bothering to stifle a yawn, Yami's eyes finally fell shut and his breath began to even out.

_BANG!_

Both Yuugi and Yami jumped awake at the slam that echoed throughout the room. Amethyst eyes widened while crimson narrowed as they both fell upon the closet door that was slowly closing itself as it bounced off the abused wall. Yuugi whimpered as he clung to his dragon, while Yami growled and stepped off the bed. The cold, wood floor was freezing as he placed his bare feet on the ground. His nack was hunched with his claws extended and fangs bared as he closed in on the closet. Each step closer to the closet became more and more difficult as the air thickened around him.

It was hard for Yami to breath as he finally was in arms reach of the closet and his heart was like a hammer in his ears. Hissing into the dark closet, Yami gripped the door and forced it to shut. It rattled for just a moment before it calmed down and only then did Yami release it and begin to walk back to the bed; however, Yuugi's fearful expression stopped him in his tracks.

Tears were pooling in amethyst eyes as he pointed back to the closet, "He's here."

Crimson eyes widened, fear flashing through their depths as Yami whirled around to face the closet. His tail puffed and his ears flattened as the dark energy gripped him, freezing the air around him to the point where his short breaths were visible. There, gripping the side of the partially opened closet, was a black, boney hand with long fingernails scraping divets into the white paint of the door. When the door began to creak open more, Yami turned tail and rushed over to the bed. He scooped Yuugi up -dragon and all- and set him on his hip as Yami began to race towards the door. He struggled with the knob as it refused to turn all while Yuugi's cries echoed in his twitching cat-ear.

Just as Yuugi gripped his shirt painfully and a dark leer glared into Yami's back, the doorknob finally relented, freeing both of them from the door and into the hallway. Yami sent one last hiss into the room before escaping down the hallway. It was going to be a very long night.

()

Yami was jostled awake by the sound of metal clanking together. Immediately, he was on edge with his back hunched, claws extended, and fangs bared as he nearly lunged off of the couch; however, his stance relaxed as he locked on the frightened maid with a tray in her hands. The Neko sighed as he sank back onto the couch, rubbing a hand over his face.

The maid chuckled as she placed the tray on the coffee table, "My apologies. I didn't mean to wake you."

Yami hid a yawn behind his hand as he shook his head, "No, it's not our fault," he reached up to stretch his arms, "I'm just a little on edge."

The maid hummed, "It seems like both you and the young master are that way."

Crimson eyes filtered to the still slumbering form of Yuugi who was curled up on the loveseat, "I wish we weren't."

The maid smiled as she gazed at the younger cousin, "We all do," she whispered before she brought her attention back to Yami, "Hopefully this warm milk should at least start your day off right."

The two smiled at each other before a harsh tap shook a nearby window. Yami and the maid jumped and they both flickered their eyes towards the noise, but when nothing happened, they both sighed. Yami settled back on the couch and watched as the maid wrung her hands. Her eyes continued to track something in the room, and Yami knew exactly what it was.

"I'm sorry," Yami muttered as he glanced over his shoulder. While none of their staff was safe from the spirits' torment, this maid had the misfortune to actually see them. Luckily they didn't pick on her, but Yami knew how overwhelming it was to see the dark shadows for what they were.

She shook her head before prying her eyes away and onto Yami, "It's fine," she smiled, but it was empty, "I'm sure it was just a tree branch hitting the glass. It really is windy out today."

Yami hummed as crimson eyes regarded the swaying trees and grey clouds outside, "Is it supposed to rain?"

The maid nodded, "Yes. They say it's supposed to be pretty bad. They're advising to remain indoors unless absolutely necessary."

Worry filtered through crimson depths as they watched the clouds continue to roll in. If a powerful storm was supposed to hit them, then that would explain why the entities have been more active recently, more importantly, why He showed up. Yami shuddered at the memory of the dark demon. The spirits would feed off the storm's energy, therefore, they would be relentless in the upcoming days. It would be hard for Yami, but he would try to keep Yuugi safe. Not that he could say the same for their staff.

The Neko frowned as he regarded the fidgeting maid. If the storm was as bad as the meteorologists were saying, then it would be dangerous for anyone to drive, meaning they would be stuck in the estate; however, with the entities so charged, it would be more dangerous to keep them within reach. He and Yuugi would have to stay, but he might be able to spare everyone else.

With a slight nod, Yami made up his mind, "If that's so, then why don't you head home."

Her eyes widened as they focused back on the young master, "Are you sure?"

Yami mustered up a small smile, "I'm sure. Tell the rest of the staff as well that you are all free to head home and don't come back until the storm has passed. I can't imagine it would be good for you all to be stuck at work."

A relieved smiled curled the maid's lips and she curtsied, "I will tell them all right away."

Yami waved her goodbye as she quickly left the living room and scurried down the hall. As soon as she was out of sight, black cat-ears drooped and Yami's smile fell as he looked around the room. Even though he knew they couldn't, Yami still wished that he could just up and leave. He wished that he had the ability to escape the dark spirits and their torment, but it was only wishful thinking. While he knew that he and Yuugi could take care of themselves, Yami couldn't predict what the entities would do.

With a heavy sigh, Yami leaned forward to grab one of the warm mugs of milk. His licked his lips as the sweet smell wafted up to his nose and soothed his frayed nerves. He noticed a small cup of honey and reached out to grab it; however, the cup scooted out of reach, nearly tipping over the edge of the tray and onto the floor.

Yami froze and looked up with his eyes. Nothing was there, but he could feel the pulsating energy fill the room. It chilled his skin, making him shiver as the only warmth came from the mug in his hands. The sound of the honey scraping across the tray again drew Yami attention, and he caught the cup just before it tipped over. With his eyes still scanning the room, Yami poured some honey into his milk and stirred it with one of the spoons on the tray.

Taking a sip of the milk, Yami purred as the warmth seeped into his body. The sweet flavor on his tongue made his tail flick in delight while his ears swiveled as he took another sip. Luckily, there were no other disturbances in the room as he drank his milk, and by the time he was nearly finished with his mug, Yuugi began to stir on the loveseat.

Hazy amethyst eyes blinked open before they closed as the smaller body stretched. Crimson eyes softened as he watched his cousin sit up and reach out for his milk. It was lukewarm by now, but the youth didn't care as he happily enjoyed the beverage. After a couple of sips, Yuugi would offer some to Gandora before pretending to make the plushie drink the milk. The room was silent aside from the occasional inquiry to the dragon plushie, but Yami didn't mind. He knew this was only the calm before the storm.

Yuugi lowered his mug, oblivious to the milk-stache above his lip, "What's for breakfast?"

Yami chuckled as he noticed the white line on his cousin's upper lip, "We get to make our own breakfast today."

Amethyst eyes widened as they lit up, "What about the maids?"

Yami placed his elbow on the armrest before placing his chin in his hand, "I sent them away for awhile."

Violet eyes lowered as they thought on the statement; however, when he looked up again, there was fear, "Was it because of last night?"

Yami's lips tugged downwards before he covered it up with an uneasy smile, "Not quite. There's a storm coming and I'd rather it just be us."

The younger cousin bowed his head, "Oh."

The Neko's ears caught the shuddering breath that Yuugi tried to hide before they folded back in tri-colored hair. It was unfortunate that Yuugi knew the dangers that a storm could bring, and if it would help, Yami would relocate both of them; however, the spirits never left him alone: not once in his life.

Yami shook the thought from his mind as he mustered the best smile he could. Rising from the couch, he moved to kneel in front of the love-seat so that he could lock eyes with Yuugi.

Reaching out a hand, Yami pet Yuugi's hair, "It'll be alright, okay? I'll be here."

Yuugi's grip on Gandora tightened as tears began to well in his eyes, "Last time they hit you with a bowl."

Black ears flattened as Yami thought back to the event. Just like this time, a storm had begun to roll in, and Yami sent the cleaning staff home. It had been alright at first, a falling book here, rearranged room there, and the ever-present knocks and bangs on the wall; however, one day they began pestering Yuugi too much, so Yami lit some of his protective candles. They didn't always work, but the smell was enough to drive the spirits out of Yuugi's room for the night. In the end, that decision had been nearly fatal. Yami had left the protected room in order to bring them a snack when the spirits attacked. Yami didn't tell Yuugi the whole tale of how the cabinets opened and slammed the moment he stepped foot in the kitchen or how the door locked and refused to budge. Food, cups, papers, plates, bowls, and knives were thrown out of their spot and on the floor, with only a few hitting Yami. The Neko had been terrified the whole time, especially when the lights began to flicker and in the seconds of darkness, Yami could see Him snarling in the corners of the room. It had been Him that threw the bowl from its place in the cabinets at Yami, but the Neko never told Yuugi that. He also never told his cousin how the candles have disappeared ever since the event.

His tail swished along the floor as he tried to calm his racing heart, "We'll be alright, Yuugi. I promise," the words tasted foul on his tongue, but he didn't know how else to calm the boy. Using the blanket Yuugi slept under, Yami cleaned the milk from the boy's face, "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Yuugi nodded his head, but his amethyst eyes were still downcast, especially when pellets of rain began to clank against the glass. It had been a struggle for Yami to remain confident as they cooked pancakes in the kitchen. The longer the rain fell, the darker the skies became, giving way to more shadows and more noises that shouldn't have been made. While the taps on the wall or bangs from down the hall were easy to block out or for Yami to cover up, the slam of distant doors or the disembodied whispers were harder to ignore. Yuugi tried hard to lighten the mood by talking about school or by playing with his dragon plushie, but Yami knew it was already wearing on the boy.

After an hour of steady rainfall came the thunder and lightning. Yami grew more anxious by the minute as he could feel the entities slithering about the house while they soaked up every bit of energy they could. He could feel their unforgiving glares from the shadows and he could hear their restlessness down empty halls; unfortunately, so did Yuugi. The boy had been too scared to go to the bathroom alone, so Yami had to wait outside the door while the youth did his business. They both attempted to distract themselves with Yuugi's schoolwork, but after the third pencil had been pushed off the desk, they both decided it would just be better to watch some movies.

Currently, the two of them were sitting on the opposite ends of the couch while a plethora of blankets covered their bodies, floor, and back of the couch. Yuugi had managed to make himself a small tent by stacking the throw pillows and layering blankets on top. Yami, meanwhile, was curled on his side while he watched the TV from his nest of blankets. While his eyes watched the moving pictures on the screen, the Neko made sure to keep his ears trained on Yuugi while he played with his Gandora. It was from this position that they heard three knocks.

They both ignored the sound, hoping that the spirits would just move on, but when another set of three sounded a few seconds later, Yami sat up. Black ears flickered as more knocks sounded from the front door. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami could see Yuugi trembling.

The Neko rose from the couch before addressing Yuugi, "Stay here. I'll go see who it is."

"Be back soon, please," Yuugi pleaded as he curled in on himself with Gandora pressed tightly against his chest.

Yami offered him a smile as he faced the youth completely, "So long as you have Gandora, you'll be fine."

Yuugi nodded, "He still smells weird."

Yami nodded before another knock interrupted them, "We'll clean him when I get back," the Neko promised before he finally left the living room.

Entering the dark entranceway, Yami shivered as he gazed at the grand staircase to the left. The empty upstairs was cast in dim light, but Yami knew many entities were roaming freely: he could feel it. Then again, he would rather them occupy the spaces that he and Yuugi didn't than pester them relentlessly. If they were lucky the spirits may even be able to entertain themselves without bothering them.

Turning to the right, Yami finally walked over to the door where he could see the silhouette of a person in the warped glass. While it brought some relief that there was an actual person as opposed to jesting spirits, Yami still remained diligent. It was strange that anyone would come knocking in this weather. If it were either of Yuugi's parents, which was highly unlikely, then they would have their own key, and any staff had been notified up their unexpected vacation.

Gripping the door handle, Yami slowly creaked the door open just enough that he could get a clear look at their visitor. As his crimson eyes fell upon the visitor, Yami could feel his heart thump in his chest.

The male stood only an inch taller than Yami but was every bit more handsome than the Neko. He was wearing black slacks and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. The top buttons were undone, revealing a well toned, tanned chest and accentuating the gold chain around his neck and the small, skeleton key attached to it. Similar to Yami, this man's hair also stood up in spike with streaks of blonde running through thick ebony tresses tipped with scarlet. His angular face was accentuated with sharp cheekbones as well as the piercing, rose-red eyes that peered at Yami through the rainy haze. Not to mention the pure masculine energy radiated around him with refinement and mystery. Just one look and Yami could feel his cheeks begin to warm.

The Neko caught the purr that began to build in his chest before he calmed his racing thoughts, "Hello?"

The tanned man smiled, "I'm sorry to bother you, especially in this weather, but as it is, my car has broken down outside of your house. I've called all the towing companies, but they all refuse to come out until the weather has passed."

Yami barely restrained the shiver as the man's smooth, baritone voice graced his large ears. Ignoring his flickering tail and the handsome man in front of him, Yami cast ruby eyes into the yard, where indeed, he found a 1967 black, hardtop Pontiac left on their side of the road.

As much as Yami's gut told him to turn the man away, he knew this man was only looking for help. They could provide a room and food until the storm passed as well as any help moving the car once it's over. The only downside was the tempest of spirits plaguing the house. If they had fun tormenting him and Yuugi, then they would surely have fun messing with this random stranger who didn't deserve their pestering. Still, he couldn't just throw the man back on the streets. The next house was a mile away and any other form of shelter was even further with only woods and rain in between.

With a relenting sigh, Yami opened the door and moved aside, "Come on in."

The man gave him another charming smile as he nodded his thanks and passed the threshold, "Thank you. Hopefully, this isn't too much of a bother."

The Neko shook his head as he closed the door, "I couldn't necessarily send you to sit in your car for a couple of days."

The stranger chuckled and this time, Yami couldn't help the goosebumps that raced across his skin, "True, but I have met some unpleasant people in my travels who have done just that."

Yami quirked an eyebrow as he faced the stranger, "Does your car break down a lot?"

The stranger hummed in thought as he cast wine-red eyes skyward, "Unfortunately, but I always end up where I need to be."

Black ears perked up as Yami tilted his head in question. When the man offered no further explanation, he shook off the statement, "My name is Yami, by the way," he offered his hand, which the stranger gladly clasped.

"Atemu," the other replied with a warm smile.

Yami's brows furrowed for a second as they noticed the man's cold hand. Cold and familiar... While he would toss it up to the rain outside, it was warm rain this time of year, not cold. Releasing the nearly frigid hand from his grasp, the Neko crossed his arms across his chest, crimson eyes now wary of the stranger.

Atemu didn't seem to mind the look as he briefly gazed around the entrance way, "This is a large house for just one person."

Yami was about to answer when a door from upstairs slammed shut. Black ears flattened as he and the stranger looked up the stairs as if waiting for something to come running down. When nothing did, Yami sighed, "You'll have to forgive the house. It's old and drafty and makes many creaks. I hope you don't mind," Yami lied, although he didn't know what else to do. If this man was to stay here during the storm, then it might be better to tell him a lie than the horrifying truth; however, when ruby eyes turned back to Atemu, his rose-red eyes were disbelieving as they stared at Yami.

After a few seconds of silence, Atemu nodded his head, "It doesn't bother me," glancing behind him, Atemu's eyes scanned the shadowed upstairs before falling back to Yami, "but are you sure it's just the house?"

The Neko's tail curled at the remark and crimson eyes narrowed as they regarded the stranger in front of him. There was something eerie about Atemu, but Yami couldn't tell if it was because of the way his wine-red eyes seemed to darken with shadows or how a cold aura seemed to circle the man. Maybe it was the way the man had spoken the question with a grim tone as though he knew more than he let on? Or perhaps it was that slight up-turn of Atemu's lips as he pinned Yami with his intense eyes.

His musings were cut short, however, by a cry from the living room. Both men turned towards the sound, but Yami was the first to rush past Atemu and into the living area. He stopped in the threshold as he quickly took in the scene in front of him with a racing heart. All of the blankets had been ripped from the couch and tossed across the room, while the TV's sound was turned to a static noise that caused Yami's ears to fold back. The screen itself was struggling to play the movie as it flickered and glitched. Yami's heart nearly stopped, however, as he took in Yuugi's crying form that was shaking on the couch. Rushing over to the boy, Yami kneeled down and embraced him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Yami asked when he pulled away to look at Yuugi properly.

Frightened tears streamed down his cheeks as Yuugi clung to Yami's form, "T-they took Gandora from me," he hiccuped.

Crimson eyes glistened with worry as he struggled to calm down the frantic boy, "Where did they take him?"

Amethyst eyes looked to the right as Yuugi tried to take a calming breath, "Into dad's study."

Yami's heart dropped as he followed his cousin's gaze to the ominous study that was connected to the living room. The glass doors were closed, and Yami could clearly see the unnatural darkness that clung to every corner of the room. Normally, he would be able to see the desk and bookshelves, but now it was all blended into one, dark mass.

Turning back to Yuugi, Yami hoped his smile could mask the fear that was creeping up inside, "I'll get him back."

Yuugi's eyes widened in panic and his grip on Yami's shirt tightened, "No! They were really mad: you'll get hurt."

"Don't worry. I'll help him."

Yuugi and Yami both turned to Atemu who remained in the threshold. He watched the whole scene with a steady gaze while his stance rung with a confidence that comforted Yami's pounding heart. With a smile that even reassured Yuugi, Atemu walked into the room until he was standing beside the pair.

"We'll get Gandora back," Atemu's tone was filled with a serenity that truly felt like the eye in a storm.

Yuugi was the first to respond, "Who are you?"

With his smile never faltering once, Atemu just nodded towards the Neko, "My name is Atemu: I'm a friend of Yami's."

Yuugi's eyes shifted to Yami, but when the other's gaze was still locked on Atemu, Yuugi drew his attention back to the man, "Are you afraid of ghosts?"

Yami's head whipped back to Yuugi, but before he could chastise him, Atemu laughed and kneeled down beside him, "Don't worry: I'm not afraid."

Yami's ears twitched when Atemu chuckled at Yuugi's disbelieving gaze. The bubbly sound was jarring against the discord around them; on the other hand, it seemed to calm not only Yuugi but Yami himself. There was something about Atemu's aura that seemed to wrap the two in a comforting embrace that Yami was sure could stand against anything. Still, that didn't change the fact that they still had to have the toy from a thicket of angry entities. As confident as Atemu was, he had never face against these spirits: these ones were powerful, relentless, and dark. Anyone who isn't afraid is a fool.

Black ears drooped at the through while his tail swayed in uneasiness. A nudge from Atemu drew ruby eyes into rose-red ones and Yami felt that calm confidence fall over him once more.

The man stood and offered a hand to Yami, "Shall we?" he asked while inclining his head towards the study.

Yami's tail curled as he looked back towards the study, but took the offered hand, nonetheless, "I hope you know what you're getting into," Yami whispered.

Atemu smirked as something dark swirled in his wine colored eyes, "Absolutely."

The Neko gave him a confused glare before he retrieved his hand and began to walk towards the study. He could feel Atemu trailing behind him while Yuugi remained on the couch, but the serenity the stranger gave him was quickly washed away as he took a step towards the study.

The air was thick with tension and the shadows seemed to swirl in anger as they paced behind the closed glass doors. Yami's tail puffed while his heart pounded in his chest. Already, he could feel the heavy weight on his chest as well as hear their growls and hisses. He had to do this. He had to get Yuugi's dragon back. He could do this. He could do this.

His pale hand was shaking as it finally gripped the freezing metal; although, it was less out of fear, and more out of the onslaught of energy surrounding him. The entities' anger was palpable, and while he could tell He wasn't here, Yami was sure that He was nearby. That alone sent new goosebumps along his flesh. Steeling himself against the intense energies, Yami twisted the handle, but it refused.

Growling in warning, Yami gave the handle a yank in hopes that would ease the entities grip, but to no avail. The Neko's heart began to sink as the door fought his attempts. Yuugi knew that Yami couldn't truly fight off the entities, but Yami hated to let the boy down in his presence. As much as Yami tried, it would never be enough to properly protect Yuugi.

Suddenly a hand lay on his shoulder, making Yami jump as he snapped his head to see the offender; however, when crimson connected with determined rose eyes, Yami felt his heart settle and his body warm against the unusually cold body. Atemu kept his gaze on the black mass on the other side of the door while his hand encased Yami's that still gripped the metal handle.

Electricity sparked up Yami's arm and he was tempted to pull away, but the free tanned hand around his shoulder held him in place as the door was finally pushed open. Blonde bangs swayed as the energy was forced free, but it hissed and recoiled as soon as they took a step forward. Yami fought to keep his steps as sure and strong as Atemu's but it was hard when he felt like he was walking through fire. The pure energy that tried to engulf him was overwhelming as his ears flattened to block out the overlaying screams, growls, and whispers. His tail was curled against his leg out of fear of it being grabbed while his heart raced a mile a minute. Atemu, on the other hand, was as calm as is this were a Sunday stroll.

Yami could hear Atemu's steady heartbeat that never once stuttered the further he led them, nor did his tanned skin become plagued with goosebumps. His face was a mask of determination and level-headedness that Yami once could mimic before years of torment wore it away. A part of him longed to be able to be that confident once more, while the other part watched in awe.

Crimson eyes flickered to the bookshelves as books began to fall out of their place and onto the floor. Atemu ignored them, though, and kept Yami heading towards the desk. He did not falter as the metal trash can was kicked towards them. He didn't even flinch as they rounded the desk where one of the drawers flung open.

All Yami saw was a flash of metal before he pushed Atemu out of the way just as the heavy letter opener was thrown at them. The Neko hissed as he felt the cold metal cut across his cheek, but instead of ducking out of the room as his instincts were telling him, he instead jumped forward and slammed the new drawer shut before the entities could find anything else to chuck.

With crimson eyes alit with adrenaline, Yami snapped his head towards Atemu who stood a few feet away, wine-red eyes locked onto his shaking frame, "Get the dragon!" Yami hissed before he inclined his head towards where the dragon was being held captive under the desk.

The tanned male nodded before he began to move, but Yami's attention was quickly ripped away as he felt the room shift. It became darker, colder, and malevolent in the blink of an eye as the unwanted presence entered the room. The Neko began to shake out of fear as his mind was assaulted with His evil being like a vice grip. It twisted and pressed on his mind, unafraid to declare His intentions or anger. Worst of all, Yami didn't know where he was hiding.

Any hopes that Yami had that maybe He would turn away were shattered as he heard the creak of a door begin to open. The closet door was close to the glass entrance, making it clearly visible to the terrified child frozen on the couch. Yuugi screamed the moment he saw the decrepit, boney hand reach around the rim of the door before guiding it open more.

Crimson eyes widened as they flickered between Yuugi and Him, "No!" he shouted before he leaped away from the desk and towards the closet.

He didn't know what came over him as he slammed his body into the closet, shutting the offending door, and trapping the hand in the crevis. The screech he heard was unbearable while the black fingers curled like a dead spider's legs. Yuugi's was crying in the distance, but the sound became more muffled as Yami's ears numbed until all he could hear was a painful ringing. Yami's entire right side that was pressed against the freezing wood began to turn purple the longer he pushed against it; however, the Neko's could also feel his energy draining fast. He was taking his energy. He was feeding off his fear. He could make his heart stop. He would kill Yuugi afterwards. What had Yami done?

Crimson eyes grew hazy and heavy eyelids began to drop. His body was slipping and the closet door was creeping open once more. Why had he done that? Why didn't he just run? Why didn't he take Yuugi and leave?

Strong arms wrapped around Yami's torso before he was pulled against a secure chest in a protective embrace. Yami heard the closet door click shut once more before Atemu's voice filled his ears like the final note in a song.

"_He who hides in the shadows and torments the soul, leave this home and all who occupy its embrace."_

The words were rough in its strange language, but Yami knew what was said: he felt their meaning and understood the command. As soon as the demand was spoken, all noise ceased and the room stopped spinning. Light filled the study as a calm fell over the two, but Yami couldn't hold back any longer. Just as his body was scooped up into tanned arms, Yami's mind began to fall into exhaustion. The last thing he saw were worried rose-eyes that were swirling with hidden emotion.

()

He could feel someone holding him. It was gentle, yet strong in a way Yami didn't think was possible. It was nice.

While his bones felt as though they were made of lead, his heart was fluttering lighter than a feather the moment he felt something petting his hair. He wanted to feel more of it, but his body protested any movement; therefore, he purred in the hopes they would continue. The hands moved to his cheek that stung, then suddenly, they were gone, taking the pain with it.

The Neko wanted to whine at the loss of those soothing palms, but instead, his purr continued when he felt something cover him. It was warm and soft, making it harder to concentrate on anything else besides the lingering sense of security that surrounded him. Not even the loss of weight on the bed could stir him from his peaceful slumber. Nor did the smell of food or the chime of laughter. Not the sound of quiet shuffling in the room or the added weight to the bed or the soft palm on his forehead.

Yami purred at the warm feeling even as it slipped away.

"I've never heard you purr before."

Crimson eyes snapped open while black ears swiveled to the familiar voice. As his heart thumped in his chest, Yami's thoughts raced forward, replaying the events leading to his fainting.

With concern alight in his eyes, Yami sat up and turned to Yuugi who was curled under the covers beside him, his wide amethyst eyes filled with peace, "Are you alright?"

Yuugi smiled as he nodded his head, then he glanced down to the Gandora plushie in his arms, "Atemu got Gandora back after you passed out," his smile widened as he lifted the dragon up to Yami, "He doesn't have a funny smell anymore."

Ruby eyes narrowed in suspicion before they cast around the room. That wad when he noticed a soft blue light was coming from a moon shaped night-light on the wall, "I thought you didn't have any night-lights?" Yami gaped.

Innocent eyes brightened as they admired the new light, "Atemu gave it to me. He said this one was special and would give me sweet dreams."

Black cat-ears folded back as Yami glared at the beautiful light. He then quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at Yuugi, "What else did Atemu do?"

The boy thought on it for a moment, "After I got Gandora back, he said that you needed rest, so we took you upstairs so you could sleep. When I told him that I didn't want to leave your side, he smiled and promised me that you would be okay. Then we went downstairs, played board games, and he even made dinner! Although, it wasn't nearly as good as what you can do," Yuugi scrunched up his nose, drawing a chuckle from the Neko. It turned into a bright smile a second later, "Not once did the ghosts bother us, Yami! It was amazing!"

The Neko's heart panged in his chest as he saw Yuugi's smiling face. It was great that Yuugi had been able to live normally for the day, but it hurt to know that it wasn't by his hands. It hurt to know that despite his best efforts, he would never be enough to protect Yuugi, let alone himself. Still, he was grateful to their mysterious visitor for all that he had done, even if some of it was strange. Still, no one could just adapt to their hauntings like that, nor could anyone stand up to such powerful entities.

Folding back the comforter, Yami swung his legs over the side of the bed. After he stood, Yami tucked in Yuugi, "You go to sleep, okay? I'll be right back."

Just as he was about to turn away, Yuugi reached out and grabbed his wrist, "You're not going to hurt Atemu, right?"

Ruby eyes softened, "It'll be alright," Yami pressed a kiss to Yuugi's forehead, "Now go to sleep."

The boy nodded his head, "Good night, Yami," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Yuugi," Yami cooed as he straightened and began towards the door.

Quietly, Yami opened the door before slipping out into the silent hallway. Looking down both ends, the Neko shivered as the shadows stared back at him in the eerie silence. The house was still buzzing with their charged energy, and it pricked the pale skin the longer he stayed in their grasp. The heavy rain still pounded the house while the howling wind made the walls creak in protest. As a flash of lightning lit up the house, Yami saw a shadow duck around a corner, out of sight.

Black ears flattened, but Yami followed the shadow with hesitant footsteps. He had no idea where Atemu could be in the house, and while the idea of wandering blindly in the darkness made his tail curl, he wanted to address the man without having to worry about Yuugi. For a moment, Yami thought of grabbing a flashlight, but the idea quickly left his mind. The entities hated flashlight and would often cause the light to flicker or burn out entirely: it would be useless to have one.

Turning down the corner that shadow had, Yami's ears perked as he heard a deep muttering. It was quiet, and the language was unlike any that he had heard before, but Yami knew what was being said: he could feel it in his soul.

"_All those that remain in this house, leave and pass on, leave the world of the Living."_

Yami slowed his steps as he tiptoed towards the voice. It was mesmerizing how the voice was filled with such authority yet spoken in such a soft tone. It felt otherworldly as it echoed on its own as if spoken through water. The shadows meanwhile seemed to slither along the walls, unsure if they should follow or run away.

"_All those plagued in anger and sorrow, come to me and pass on, leave this house and this world."_

Yami tilted his head as his crimson eyes filled with curiosity. The closer he got, the more chills ran over his skin, yet he felt warm. Any threat that the tone held was wiped away and replaced with comfort.

"_Evil spirits that haunt this world, you are to leave and pass on peacefully. Leave this world and spare it your anger."_

Yami couldn't help the soft purr that rumbled in his throat as it reached a door. He gripped the handle, not caring how the cold metal bit his skin as he was still focused on the voice. Energy pulsed around him like waves on a cliff. They rolled over his skin in different intensities, but as soon as he tried to focus on one, it rolled away to be replaced with another. It was cold, yet warm as it was frightening, yet secure. He was being pulled inward, but Yami didn't care as he opened the door.

Thick smoke billowed in Yami's face, but the scent was sweet and the clouds were invisible to his eyes. He only felt how the smoke rolled over his skin and trapped him in its embrace. It pulled him further into the room just like the shadows of the hall. Black ears flickered with the soft crackle of burning wood that reached him. Yami's crimson eyes glanced around the dark room seeing nothing but shadows and hazy shapes; however, they paused as they fell across burning rose-red eyes like embers in a hearth.

The Neko tilted his head as he watched how those eyes closed only to open once more, but their color was dull and normal. They turned away for a moment before the room was flooded with a yellow light. Yami blinked at the sudden change while his body was loosened from the smoke's effect. His head began to clear, and crimson eyes narrowed as they watched Atemu blew out the ember on the end of an incense before waving the smoke out.

Plopping down on the velvet couch, Atemu let out a heavy sigh before gesturing to the opposite couch, "Please, sit."

Yami bit back a growl but followed the instructions as he sat down. Crossing his legs and arms, crimson eyes regarded the tanned stranger across from him. While Atemu's stance was relaxed, with one arm draped over the back of the couch and the other resting over his crossed knees, his muscles were tense. Even wine-red eyes that were set in an expressionless face, continued to flicker around as if waiting for something to jump out.

The Neko gazed at the shadows around them as they hid from the light of the table lamp. The light provided just enough illumination for both people to see each other while allowing shadows to have nearly full reign of the rest of the room. An elegant eyebrow rose in question as he watched a shadow slither behind the couch.

A chuckle snapped Yami's attention back to Atemu who watched him with a thoughtful gaze, "It's just an old, drafty house huh?"

Yami snorted as he tried to look anywhere but at Atemu, "I guess I can't hide it now," for a moment, he connected crimson with rose, "You're not afraid?"

Atemu laughed before settling into a knowing smirk, "The afterlife and I have a long history."

Black ears perked up as Yami tilted his head, "Was it just a fascination or have they just followed you?"

Atemu hummed as he closed his eyes, "You could say it's a little bit of both, although there is not much to tell; however," rose eyes opened to pin Yami with their intense stare, "I am very curious to know why they've followed you."

Yami's ears folded back and his tail curled against his leg as his eyes narrowed. He matched Atemu's intrusive gaze with his own suspicious one, unwilling to let a simple human best him, "Who said they're following me?"

The tanned male gestured around the room with his hand, "As much as I would like to pass up all these spirits to a haunted house, there are far too many for that to be the answer," he chuckled before smiling at Yami, "Besides, I doubt any spirits would be able to attach themselves to Yuugi; therefore, that leaves you."

Yami bristled at the strange looked that passed through Atemu's eyes. It was piercing and invasive, but it also sent pleasant shivers down his spine, coating his skin in goosebumps. Still, Yami refused to give this man any leeway, so he huffed and turned his head towards the door, "There's not much to tell."

A bark of laughter caused Yami to jump before his startled eyes fell to Atemu. The stranger waved his hand in apology while he settled his humor to a smirk, "Very well," he leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. After a deep breath, Atemu straightened and leveled Yami with an entrancing gaze, "When I was little, I always had this affinity for the other side. It was always… drawn to me in a way," Yami saw the knowing look in rose eyes before they closed, "Not that I truly understood what it was back then," Atemu opened his eyes, but his gaze was on the floor, "I just did what came naturally. As the years went by, the more I researched and… perfected my talent into what I am today," rose eyes flickered to Yami with a mysterious gleam before it flittered away, "Now I chase the spirits for a living."

Yami waited for a moment in order to observe Atemu. The man seemed to be ghostly in the shadows, and if Yami looked closely, his visage seemed to blend with the shadows; however, if he focused on it too long, the image would correct itself. Black ears flickered when he heard a scratching down the hall like nails running along the wall.

"They won't come in here, you know."

Yami shook his head in disbelief, "Nothing can stop them."

Atemu gestured to the Neko, "And that is where you're wrong. I made sure that nothing can harm us or Yuugi tonight."

Yami bristled as he felt anger begin to well up, "Lies: I have tried for years to find a way to stop these demons and I know nothing will ever stop them. Catholics, Shaman, Witches, Priests, Pagans, Wiccans, Excorsits, Gypsies, have all called them a curse for nothing they have done has ever worked," growling, Yami leaned forwards, glaring at Atemu, "No spells, chants, charms, potions, or protections have ever, nor will, ever stop them."

Atemu smiled as he stood from the couch and walked in front of Yami. The Neko quirked an eyebrow when a tanned hand was extended, "Let me prove it to you."

Crimson eyes watched the other who simply smiled as he waited for Yami to make his choice. There was fear in Yami's blood as he thought off all the things the spirits could do if given the chance. While he would never open himself up to them, he also never wanted to willingly draw their attention and tempt them. Nothing has ever worked, so why should it now?

Then again, there was a gleam in Atemu's eyes that calmed the rising fears in Yami. It washed over him like an ocean breeze pushing back all his worries and letting him know that everything would be okay. It had been ages since Yami felt that…

Shaking his head, Yami accepted the hand, ignoring the way his hand felt comfortable in Atemu's. The tanned male led him back to the door before they both stopped and faced each other. Without a word, Atemu reached into his pocket and pulled out a short, thin stick. Yami could smell the subtle scent that floated off it: while it was similar to the one he had first seen Atemu with, this one was sweeter, like pineapple and sage.

Atemu released Yami's hand for a moment, causing a shiver to rack through the Neko at the loss. Yami narrowed his eyes when he thought he saw tanned lips twitch up in a smirk, but his scrutiny was interrupted by the striking of a match. The smoke wafted in Yami nose, and he shook his head to disrupt the pungent odor; however, it was quickly masked by the sweet smell of incense as Atemu lit the stick.

Blowing out the match, Atemu grabbed Yami's hand once more, "Hold still."

Yami did as instructed while Atemu circled his head with the smell. He had to admit, a part of him was hopeful that this method would work, but it was heavily shadowed by past failures. Yami had already tried so many options from so many different countries, ethnicities, and religions, with each and every one ending in failure and vengeful demons. Yami wasn't sure if he could handle another failure.

"Alright," Atemu whispered as he extinguished the incense and gripped the door handle, "All we have to do now, is walk."

As the door opened, the inky darkness seeped into the room, nearly drowning out the lamplight. Goosebumps coated pale skin as the entities swirled around them in fearful anger. He could hear them growling, whispering, seething, in the shadows. They were angry and the knowledge only made more fear well up inside the Neko. His gut told him to run to Yuugi and hide them both away, but Atemu's hand held firm as he led them out into the hallway.

It all felt familiar...

Black ears flattened when he heard heavy footsteps behind him followed by the crash of a picture as it was ripped from the wall. His tail swished behind him as he noticed a door down the hall swing open and slam shut. His heart was racing and his blood was pumping adrenaline through his body. He needed to get Yuugi. He needed to keep him safe.

"Just wait," Atemu whispered to him in a soft, but sure voice.

Taking a deep breath, Yami tightened his hold on Atemu's hand. As much as he wanted to trust that Atemu was telling the truth and he would keep Yuugi and him safe, he just couldn't believe. No candles, charms, potions, or prayers could keep these entities at bay.

"Atemu-" Yami started, only to stop when he felt a cold chill race up their connected hands. Glancing at the tanned man, he watched how Atemu stared down the hall, his wine-red eyes glowing in the darkness. He had seen those eyes before, although this time they didn't strike fear in him. It was rare, but the entities would show their glowing eyes in the distance: it was terrifying when he was younger and Yuugi often screamed when they peered out of the shadows, but they always held malicious intent. Atemu's eyes, though similar in shade and power, made Yami feel secure and safe, as though he truly would be safe despite the entities rushing them. Resolve now strengthened, the Neko nodded his head and stared down the hall, prepared to face the spirits' anger.

The air was thick and rung with the entities irritation. They were close, and like the calm before the storm, Yami could tell they were about to burst. Faded scars on his pale body burned as he remembered all the time they were angered before with his attempts at protection. Each time was worse than the next, and while the fear of what they would do this time screamed at him, Atemu's steady presence at his side kept them at bay. The heavy footsteps sped up as an invisible enemy faced towards them. Yami held his breath as he awaited an attack that never came.

Abruptly, the steps dissipated and the energy began to calm. Shadows in the distance continued to seeth even as another rush of energy pushed at them. Yami balked as the malicious energy passed through them harmlessly with no lingering burning or pain on his person. Twisting to look behind him, Yami watched as a shadow ducted into a different room where he heard a harsh crash.

"I'm working on getting them all out but that's going to take a bit longer."

Yami whipped his head to balk at Atemu, who's eyes were back to normal, "How?"

Atemu shrugged as he led them back into the room and shut the door. The yellow lamplight was brighter than it was when Yami first entered, "I just have to burn the incense around the house to scare them out of hiding, then I can send them on to the afterlife where they won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Yami pulled on the man's hand to make them face each other, "No, how did you do that?" he gestured to the closed door.

Rose eyes followed Yami's gesture before falling back on the Neko, "It's a very powerful spell that has been in my lineage for years."

Yami growled in frustration, "How did your spell work when everything else I've tried has failed? All you did was wave some smoke around and hold my hand. I've spent months practicing prayers in an effort to get one night's sleep, only to be plagued with nightmares."

Something dark swirled in Atemu's eyes as he gazed down at Yami. The Neko's fur bristled at the powerful energy the simple look gave off, and he tensed as Atemu leaned forward. They were inches apart, and Yami struggled to keep his breath even. Atemu smiled, "Sometimes it's not about the incantation, but the person who casts it," Yami shivered when no breath ghosted over his face. He never heard Atemu breath.

Taking a step back, Yami tried to free his hand from Atemu's grasp, but the cold hand held tight. Crimson eyes flickered down to their joined hands and growled as he noticed Atemu's relaxed, yet strong, grip. As he rose his gaze to glare at Atemu, his eyes stopped on the skeleton key hanging around the tanned neck. When he had first seen the necklace, Yami had paid it no mind and passed it up as a ghostly accessory, but now that he was close, he could see familiar tiny pinpricks of white in the eyesockets of the skull. They eerily glowed back holding a light that was both holly and danming at the same time. The longer Yami stared, the more he felt his soul quiver and his heart struggled to keep up with the panic rising in his veins.

Yami took in a shuddering breath, "Who are you?" his wide, crimson eyes slowly rose to unearthly, glowing, rose-red eyes.

Atemu's eyes softened, "I'm sure you already know."

Yami began to shake as his fear spiked, "What are you doing here?"

Glowing, deathly eyes seemed to break at the terror in Yami's voice, "I'm here to help."

Black ears flattened and Yami's tail curled, "Last time I checked, Death only collects the living, not the dead."

Rose-red eyes closed, "If that were only true, then my job would be so much easier," when they opened, Yami flinched at the raw onslaught on emotion swimming in those glowing depths, "My job is to lead souls into the afterlife, whether they are living or wandering."

"You didn't do that the first time," Yami hissed. Atemu seemed to recoil at the word, but offered no comment, "Who have you come for?" Yami ground out, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

Atemu tilted his head as he gazed longingly into Yami's eyes, "No one: I came because of you."

The Neko growled, "If you think you can take me away-"

Atemu shook his head, "I'm not here for your soul."

"Then why..." Crimson eyes widened as his brain clicked, "You came because of all the entities around me."

Atemu nodded his head, his eyes lowering in sorrow, "There are so many spirits around you that need to move on for both your health and everyone's around you."

Tears burned in crimson eyes, "You only came for the spirits…" Yami growled. His heat hurt at the knowledge, although he wasn't quite sure why. Atemu, the Grim Reaper, was just some stranger that walked into his life for one purpose, and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing was personal, and soon it would all be over. It wasn't as if he had wanted Atemu to stay or get to know him. It wasn't as if he wanted to be with the man for some stupid reason.

Atemu snapped his eyes back up to Yami who tried to look away, "No, Yami-"

"Let me go," Yami growled as he felt his eyes burn with barely restrained tears. He wasn't about to cry in front of Atemu.

The tanned hand tightened, "Yami-"

"I said let go!" Yami yelled, unable to stop the tears streaming down his cheeks. He tried to pull away, but Atemu pulled him back and gripping his chin until they were face to face. Yami's claws were extended and his free hand rose to slash Death across the face, but he froze when his broken gaze met Atemu's.

"I came here to protect you," was Atemu's whispered plea. Slowly, the tanned hand slipped from Yami's chin to cup the pale cheek. He brushed away a fresh tear with his cold thumbed, "For years, I've watched you suffer, but I was unable to help. As soon as I was strong enough I searched for you so that I could finally end your suffering," Atemu took a shuddering breath and Yami felt his resolve weaken at the pure emotion rose-red eyes poured into him, "I'm so sorry that it took me this long…"

Unable to process the sensations overwhelming his brain, Yami lowered his poised hand until it rested upon the tanned wrist, "I-", Yami swallowed past the lump in his throat, but his mouth was left dry as a desert, "I-", a choked sob broke past pale lips as he gave up on words and leaned on the only object of comfort: Atemu. Yami lay his heavy head on the broad shoulder while he buried his crying face in Atemu's neck. He hated that he enjoyed the cold of Atemu's body and he hated that he found comfort in the strong body. He hated that all those old feelings were coming back.

He especially hated it when Atemu released his hand to wrap his arms around Yami's body. The security that he found in the embrace, the feeling that nothing would happen to him and that everything was okay, brought new tears that soaked into Atemu's shirt. Yami's knees gave out in the conflicting emotions, and Atemu lowered them both to the floor.

"Don't leave me alone," Yami whispered.

()

Cat ears flickered at the sound of laughter and idle chatter. Not wanting to wake up yet, Yami cuddled closer to the blanket to try and block out the flashing colors, but to no avail. Someone giggled nearby, drawing Yami further into awareness. Ruefully, Yami groaned and stretched out his limbs. Sighing as his muscles loosened, sleepy, crimson eyes blinked open, taking in the living room he was in.

"I've never seen you sleep this much."

Yami groaned and sat up on the couch, letting the blankets fall from his shoulders to his lap. Sitting in the loveseat, with his attention plastered to the cartoon on the TV, was Yuugi, "What time is it?" Yami asked.

Yuugi glanced at the clock on the wall before he was absorbed back to the TV, "Ten."

Ruby eyes widened, "Ten?!" he lurched from the couch, nearly stumbling to the ground as his body had yet to fully wake up.

His cousin nodded his head while he hugged Gandora close to his chest, "Atemu offered to make me breakfast earlier, but I wanted to wait until you woke up."

At the tanned man's name, Yami shuddered as memories flashed through his head. He could feel his heart beat fast in his chest, "Where is he?"

Yuugi pointed towards the kitchen without taking his eyes off the TV, "In there."

Nodding his head, Yami began to walk out fo the room towards the kitchen; however, he paused at the threshold of the living room. The Neko turned to look back at Yuugi would was giggling at the cartoon characters. As he looked the boy over, Yami noticed that the faint rings that seemed to always be under the boy's eyes were gone and that his muscles were completely relaxed. Even as a crash of thunder shook the house, Yuugi continued to smile and hug Gandora as he watched the TV.

Black ears drooped in sadness as Yami looked away. He turned his back to Yuugi and walked across the entrance and into the kitchen. True to Yuugi's word, Atemu was in the kitchen with his back to the door. There was a bag of flour, butter, sugar, milk, eggs, and a mixing bowl sitting on the counter in front of Atemu. Said person grumbled to himself before he searched through the cupboards for a pan.

Yami rose an eyes brow as he watched Atemu grab the pan and put it on the oven. Had it not been for the confession last night, Yami would have thought Atemu just a normal stranger and not the Grim Reaper himself.

Atemu finally noticed Yami's presence and turned to face him, "Hey."

Crimson eyes narrowed while the long, black tail slid on the floor. The stance didn't last as a moment later, Yami sighed and gestured towards the ingredients, "What are you doing?"

Atemu followed his gesture and smiled, "I thought I could make pancakes this morning," he shook his head and his smile became sheepish, "Although, I have to admit, I've never made them before."

Yami let out a single chuckle, "I wouldn't expect Death to be able to make anything," he could see hurt flash through Atemu's eyes before the other covered it up with a bitter chuckle of his own. Yami's ears flattened as he looked away from the other. Unease began to settle in his stomach, so he shook his head in hopes to rid it from his system, "Here. I can make them."

Wine-red eyes widened as Atemu watched Yami approach, "You know how to make pancakes?"

Crimson eye flickered to the man beside him before they focus on the large mixing bowl, "They're Yuugi's favorite: I would hope I know how," glancing over the ingredients once more Yami smiled, "Can you get the salt and baking soda? They should be in the corner cabinet."

Atemu did so silently while Yami poured the flour and sugar into the mixing bowl. By the time he had found a stirring spoon, Atemu set down the new ingredients.

Yami nodded his head, "Thanks," he then nodded his head to the flour and sugar, "Can you put those away? We don't need them anymore."

Atemu chuckled as he gathered the items in his arms, "You don't like to save the cleaning for last?"

The Neko chuffed as he added the salt and baking soda to the mixture. As he set them aside to mix the dry ingredients together, he noticed Atemu grab and put them away as well, "I can't work in a messy environment, so I try to clean as I go," grabbing the stick of butter, Yami also open the cabinet above his head that held their cups, plates, and bowls. Grabbing a new bowl, he placed the butter inside and handed it to Atemu, "This needs to be melted in the microwave."

"Alright," just as the tanned male took the bowl from Yami, the empty vase that sat on the table was knocked over. It bounced from the force that hit it and began to roll along the surface; however, Atemu caught it before it could shatter.

Yami watched as the Grim Reaper stared off into a corner of the kitchen, his rose eyes glowing even with the light on. The Neko waited with bated breath as he watched Atemu remain absolutely still as he stared down the shadowed corner. Then, with a heavy sigh, closed his eyes and replaced the vase.

Still, Yami watched the man as he put the butter in the microwave and set it for thirty seconds. His black tail flicked behind him as his thoughts tangled in his brain. He opened his mouth to ask Atemu a question, but the words caught in his throat and his ears lay flat. Yami knew what he wanted to say, he just wasn't sure if he should.

As his eyes glanced back to the stationary vase, Yami made up his mind, "Can you teach me?"

Atemu turned away from the microwave just as it shut off, "Teach you?"

Swallowing, Yami nodded, "Last night, you were able to do something that I haven't been able to for as long as I've lived," determined crimson locked onto blank rose, "More than that, you've been able to keep Yuugi safe. I want to be able to keep those I love safe from my curse," when the other didn't respond, Yami took a step closer, "Atemu, please."

The other regarded the Neko before sighing. Atemu tore his gaze away from Yami's, but when they reconnected, they were warm and determined, "Normally I wouldn't be able to teach anyone what I can do, but you can. You have the energy and will to be able to protect yourself and Yuugi."

Yami passed the heat rising to his cheeks of as the excitement filling his core, "When can we begin?"

Atemu's eyes softened as they gazed into Yami's crimson eyes that were filled with hope and excitement, "Soon," both of them turned towards the door where Yuugi's laughter rung through the house, "But first we'll eat and then you'll change clothes."

Yami growled softly, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Aside from the fact that you've been wearing and sleeping in them since before I got here? Absolutely nothing."

Atemu's rich laughter filled the kitchen as Yami's cheeks burned a bright red.

()

The room was quiet with only the patter of rain to fill in the silence. While Yuugi sat on a chair in the corner, Yami and Atemu were pushing the remaining furniture to the sides, giving them a large clear space. The only window in the room provided them a clear view of the downpour outside while the overhead light cast the room in a warm cream.

Yami sighed as he glanced back to Yuugi. The boy was playing with Gandora while they were both wrapped in a warm blanket. As much as Yami didn't want his cousin to be here while Atemu taught him some spells, Yuugi had overheard their conversation and refused to remain outside of the room. The only solace Yami had was from Atemu who assured the Neko that Yuugi would be safe.

With a relenting sigh, Yami turned to Atemu, "Alright, so what are we going to learn first?"

Atemu straightened as he gazed over the room, "First and foremost, I need to teach you how to manipulate energy," his wine-red eyes landed on Yami, "When it comes to spells, there are two ways to do it: you either create the energy, or you manipulate it. The most common and well-known form is to create the energy; however, not everyone can do it," he took a step forward and nodded towards Yami, "That's why all the previous spells and incantations you tried didn't work: you were trying to create energy, when you can, in fact, manipulate it."

Yami quirked an eyebrow as Atemu stopped in front of him, "How do you know that?"

Tanned lips pulled upwards into a smirk as he brought his tanned hand in front of his face, "Very few people can create energy," a black tendril morphed out of thin air and it began to weave between Atemu's long fingers. He dropped his voice to a whisper so only Yami could hear, "Only very powerful beings can create energy, none of whom are mortal."

Yami saw Atemu's eyes glow for a moment before they dulled and the black tendril disappeared, "So if I can't create energy, how do I manipulate it?"

The tanned male lowered his hand before taking both of Yami's in his own, "Fortunately, you already draw energy towards you, so you have a nearly endless supply to control, but for now," once more, Atemu's eyes began to glow like an ember, "We'll practice with mine."

"Wait, what-" Yami's eyes widened as electricity surged up his arms and into his body. His hands were freezing, but the rest of his body began to sweat at the pure power coursing through his veins. He took steady breaths to calm his nerves, but it did little as the energy refused to lessen. It felt as though he were dropped in a hurricane with nothing to ground him as wind and water tossed him every which way.

"Creating energy, while rarer, is easier than manipulation. When you're put in a difficult situation, our emotions and will create the energy needed while the imagination gives the energy form. Manipulation, however, requires a clear mind no matter the situation. You have to look past your emotions, take hold of them and funnel them into what you want it to be. Your will has to be greater than the energy."

Atemu's voice was nearly lost to Yami as his mind struggled to find a haven in the storm. The room was beginning to swim as the colors and shapes melded together. He could feel his tail curl against his quivering legs. His ears kept flickering up to listen only to fold back down at the assaulting sounds that grated against them.

"Focus, Yami."

The Neko wanted to snap at Atemu that no one could focus in this tempest, but his words died when he heard Yuugi's voice call his name. It was so quiet yet so full of concern. Gripping onto the voice, Yami closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He had to think if he wanted to get to Yuugi. For a moment, he tried to push past the rushing energy, but it only forced him back, making him groan in pain. Trying to fight through the energy once more, Yami felt his knees give out before strong arms caught him.

"Don't try to fight it: manipulate it."

Atemu's voice was loud in his ear but was spoken with such softness and conviction that Yami clung to it. He couldn't create energy, but Atemu said he could manipulate it. Gritting his teeth, Yami focused on the swirling forces around him, and instead of pushing it away, he saturated himself with it. He cried out as the feeling intensified, but it felt calmer in a way. When he was separated from it, the energy felt chaotic and sporadic with no rhyme or reason, but when he was apart of it, he could feel the way it moved. Like a powerful river surging around a mountain, the energy swept up everything in its wake, including him.

If he could redirect the river, then he could move it out of his way. Yami's heart raced as he trained his ears and senses onto the coursing energy. Soon, he could feel his heart beat to the same time as Atemu's energy. Then, with a deep breath, Yami pushed against the energy until it began to peel away from him. The rush of the energy left his skin and body while it continued to swirl around him in its never-ending storm. Then like a fog lifting from the land, he stood in the clear, away from the powerful onslaught.

Yami gasped as Atemu's energy withdrew and his eyes snapped open. For a moment, Yami swayed as he tried to gather his barrings, only to fall forward onto Atemu's chest. The latter was laughing as he situated Yami in his arms.

"That was amazing, Yami," Atemu praised as he lowered both of them to the ground.

Yami heaved a breath and growled as he pulled apart enough to glare at Atemu, "You could have given me some warning."

Atemu simply smiled as he turned Yami around so the other could lean against his chest, "I figured it would just be easier to show you first."

Yami chuckled as he rested his head on Atemu's shoulder, "I hate you."

Atemu let out a bark of laughter, "No you don't."

Yami smiled as he decided not to comment anymore. His attention was drawn away from Atemu as Yuugi kneeled down in form of the pair, a glass of water in his hands. His amethyst eyes shined with concern while he clutched his plushie close to his chest.

"Are you okay, Yami?" Yuugi asked as he offered the Neko the water.

Yami gladly accepted the drink as he smiled at his cousin, "I'm fine," crimson eyes filled with mirth flickered up to Atemu while he nudged the tanned male in the ribs, "Atemu just forgot to read me the fine print."

Yuugi giggled as he crossed his legs and sat down in front of them, "What was it like?"

Yami took a sip of the water before he closed his eyes, "It felt like I was in a hurricane, just being tossed around without any control," he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling, but he could see Atemu staring at him out of the corner of his eye, "But then it felt like a turbulent river. I couldn't fight against the tide, but I was able to find a way to redirect the flow away from me."

Atemu purred as he closed his eyes, "That's how you'll have to do it for everything since you can't create energy," when he opened his eyes, they were warm with approval, "Although I am impressed at how quickly you were able to do that, much less on the first try."

"It didn't feel like you were going let me out any other way," Yami jested as he lightly thwacked Atemu on the shoulder.

Atemu smiled innocently as he tilted his head, "I promise you, the moment it becomes too much for you to handle, I will pull you back."

A soft smile graced Yami's lips as a warmth bloomed in his chest, "I'm sure you will," the two locked eyes while a string emotion kept them connected.

Without thinking, Yami closed his eyes and tilted his head into Atemu's neck, fully relaxing against the tanned man. For years he's had to live with the constant stress of looking over his shoulder or worrying about what might happen around the corner. Yami could never decorate how he wanted, dress how he'd like, or make as many friends as he longed to do out of fear of what the entities would do. Now, for this one moment, he didn't have to worry about anything, and he could forget all that lay outside of this room.

Yami tensed as he felt a hand pet his hair, only to relax when he realized it was Atemu. Despite the cold that clung to Atemu and seeped into pale skin, Yami could feel a new warmth knot in his stomach and spread across his cheeks. It felt nice to be in such close contact with someone: it had been so long since he was allowed to enjoy the simple touch…

It was soft, but Yami began to purr as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the affection. Atemu must have felt it because he stopped his petting for a moment before he continued with more confidence. The black tail flickered in happiness as it bumped into both Yami and Atemu's legs, making the latter chuckle as he watched it with amusement.

Yami's ears trembled as they listened to the rich sound so close that the Neko felt it in his bones. The way the strong chest rumbled with laughter sent a shiver through Yami's spine and his purring increased. He nuzzled Atemu's neck while the tanned male wrapped his other arm around Yami's torso, encasing him in a warm embrace. Yami couldn't help that no matter what Atemu did, it always made him feel warm and happy inside, despite the other's cold body.

"Yami must like you."

The two men jumped and untangled themselves before they looked back at Yuugi who watched them with knowing eyes. The youth stood before the pair with an innocent, yet honest gaze that brought red to both Yami and Atemu's cheeks.

Atemu gained his composure first and smile at the boy, "What makes you say that?"

Yuugi giggled as he rested his chin atop Gandora's black head, "I've never heard him purr before."

Black ears flattened, "That's not true," Yami protested.

Yuugi's smile widened as his eyes took on a playful glint, "Yes it is! Ever since you've got here, you've been sad and gloomy all day. Even when you're with me, it's hard to get you to smile or laugh, but then Atemu gets here and you're sleeping, laughing, purring, and you have a genuine smile!"

By the time Yuugi had finished, Yami's face was as red as a tomato while his tail swished in anxiety; on the other hand, Atemu remained completely calm aside from the smug smirk on his lips that only grew with each new shade of red Yami's race took on. The Neko made the mistake of making eye contact with Atemu, and the latter burst out laughing at the mew that escaped Yami. A pale hand slapped over Yami's mouth as he became mortified at the sound he made. Not being able to take any more of this, Yami scooted away before standing.

"It's not like that," Yami muttered. His eyes glanced down to Atemu, but when he noticed the other watching him with a smile, the Neko looked away, "I'm just thankful that he's finally able to help us."

Atemu chuckled as he stood off the floor, "I'm glad that I'm able to help."

Crimson eyes flickered up to rose ones, but this time, they stayed. They searched those wine depths for any lies or trickery that Atemu might hide, but all he found was sincerity and caring. Yami's tail curled by his leg the longer they stared and his stomach began to tighten. As much as he wanted to look away from the deep gaze that Atemu locked him in, Yami couldn't find it in him to look away. It was a warm embrace that wrapped around him like a secure hug that promised that everything would be alright.

Yami felt his shoulders loosen, the ever-present tension slowly leaving his body. When Atemu took a step closer, Yami loosened his crossed arms so they hung across his stomach. Their mouths were silent but the messages sent within their gaze was longer than a novel, more complex than a poem, and as pure as a single word.

Black ears flickered as a tanned hand came up and ghosted its fingers across the fur. They skimmed through Yami's ebony tresses before Atemu's hand settled at the nape of Yami's neck, slowly guiding the Neko closer. Yami didn't fight the movement as he allowed his eyes to droop and his head to tilt back just enough to cleanly face Atemu. Yami's breath ghosted over Atemu's face, but Yami noticed he couldn't feel Atemu's breath on his own, nor could he hear the other breathe. The thought was eerie and sent a chill down Yami's spine before excitement made his tail twitch behind him.

"Are you two going to kiss?"

Yami jumped away from Atemu while biting his tongue to hold back a curse. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami could see Atemu sigh before shaking off the motion and replacing it with a strained smile. Besides them, only a few feet away, was Yuugi who had his head tilted tot eh side, a confused glint sparkling in his violet eyes. Flustered and disoriented, Yami scrambled to find something to cover the growing tension in the air. His saving grace came in the form of the grandfather clock.

"Is it seriously nine o'clock? Yuugi it's time for you to go to bed."

Amethyst eyes widened as they glanced at the clock and then back to Yami, "But, Yamiiiiii, we were having fun," he whined, a pout curling his young lips.

The Neko shook his head, "Nope, you need to get to bed. No 'buts'."

Still grumbling to himself, Yuugi relented and began to head towards the door. Yami sighed and began to follow, but he stopped at the doorway. Turning back into the room, Yami saw Atemu standing in the blank space, his face filled with uncertainty. When wine eyes met crimson, they lit up once more.

Yami looked away, "Meet me at my room in thirty minutes," he didn't wait for Atemu to confirm as he closed the door and began to get Yuugi ready for bed.

()

Taking a deep breath, Yami paused in front of his door. Yuugi was already set for bed with Atemu's nightlight on to keep away the nightmares. While that eased Yami's mind for Yuugi's safety, it did nothing for the rising nerves in his stomach. They coiled and twisted together, making his bones heavy and his heart pound, yet there was an excitement that heated his skin.

Yami shivered as he cast his gaze down the shadowed hall. As strange as it was not to hear anything moving or breaking in the distance, Yami couldn't help but smile as the house felt at rest. Facing the door once more, he took a deep breath and twisted the metal knob.

The door creaked open, revealing his plain room. Only the lamp atop the desk was on to provide some light in the raining night. Crimson eyes scanned the room until they landed on the figure standing in front of the desk, looking out the window. Yami stepped into the space and closed the door.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you don't have any decorations in here," Atemu quipped, keeping his eyes on the glass.

The Neko went to stand beside Atemu, "It's hard to have any when they just get broken within a few days."

The Grim Reaper hummed to himself, "Hopefully you won't have to do that anymore."

They stood in silence for a moment; neither knowing quite what to say. Words tried to form in Yami's head only to get stuck in his throat. His emotions swirled in a confused mass of peace, turbulence, confusion, happiness, and anticipation. Deep down, his heart knew what he wanted, but his head muddled and confused it. Taking a quiet breath to clear his head, Yami crossed his arms.

Black ears flickered as Yami lowered his eyes to the floor, "I never thanked you."

There was a chuckle, "There was no need."

"But I want to," Yami rose his head and turned it to look at Atemu. After a few seconds, Atemu turned his head to meet Yami's eyes, "I've never been able to keep the entities away, nor have I been able to protect the people I care about, but you've given that to me," he took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, "You made me feel safe. I've never felt that."

Atemu smiled sadly as he dropped his gaze, "Being what I am, I always thought that people would fear me and wish me to leave," he let out a bitter chuckle, "I didn't want that. When the title was passed on to me, I wanted to find a way to make people welcome me," wine red eyes locked onto crimson, happiness and appreciation shining through, "I'm glad that you have."

Yami closed his eyes, "I didn't want to be," he muttered, "I'm still..." Yami sighed as he opened his eyes, "A part of me is still hurt by what happened when we first met."

Atemu's smile faltered, "I wanted to help you back then. I didn't know why I wanted to but seeing you so scared and alone: I never wanted to leave your side. Although I couldn't then, I'm glad that I can finally help now."

Yami's ears flattened for a moment and he snapped his eyes up to rose-red, "Why do you want to help? Aside from this curse that plagues me, there's no reason for you to stay," his eyes narrowed in pain, "What's to keep you once all the demons are gone?"

A tanned hand reached out to touch Yami, but when the Neko shied away, it fell back to Atemu's side, "The same reasons I came back are the same reasons I have to stay."

"That's hardly an answer," Yami hissed, "What's to keep you, the Grim Reaper, here in this plain, old house, with the likes of me and Yuugi? You have every reason to leave, and no reason to stay. If you're going to leave, then don't linger. It's not fair to Yuugi and it's not fair to me for you to come into our lives, toy with us about a peaceful life and then walk away," crimson eyes began to burn with tears that Yami refused to shed, "It's not fair to me for you to come back and offer me safety only to leave me once more. It's not fair to me to make me think that I have a chance with someone who's strong, confident, and understanding. It's not… I don't..." Yami trailed off, his voice turning into a whisper as he lost himself in Atemu's eyes.

The tanned male quirked an amused eyebrow, "You really think I'm going to leave you?"

The Neko's eyes widened for a moment, but his face turned neutral a moment later, "Of course. What evidence do I have that you will stay?"

Rose-red eyes closed as Atemu's chuckled softly to himself. When they opened again, they were alight with sincerity and love, "The only way I would leave your side is if you didn't want me to stay."

Yami nails dug into his arms as he felt a dusting of pink on his cheeks, "You don't mean that."

The elder shook his head, "Of course I do. I want to get to know you, Yami. I want to help you. I want to stay with you, not because of the entities, but because your loyal, caring, beautiful and so much more."

Yami shook his head while his ears hid in his hair, "You shouldn't say that."

Atemu tilted his head, "Say what? I shouldn't compliment you?"

Yami nodded his head, "Yes."

Atemu held an inquisitive stare as he looked Yami up and down before boring into those ruby depths, "What if I told you how wonderful, intelligent, and independent you are?"

Black ears flattened, but Yami could feel the pleasant butterflies in his stomach, "You really shouldn't," he muttered.

"What about how amazing it is that you've remained so strong after being tormented for so many years? Or how heartwarming it is to see you so determined to keep everyone safe?" Atemu took a step towards Yami so they were only an inch apart.

Yami didn't move as he tilted his head slightly to keep his face level with Atemu's. His pale hands gripped his crossed arms as the warm feelings spread through Yami's chest, heating his cheeks, and making his heart race. His tail continued to curl and uncurl against his leg while his ears focused on every whispered syllable Atemu spoke, "It would be better if you didn't."

Atemu smirked as his gaze softened, "Why shouldn't I tell you that you are the most amazing person in the world who deserves to be loved for all eternity?" his voice was quiet, just barely a whisper, but the weight and emotion they carried struck deep within Yami's core.

"Becuase it makes it harder for me to let you go," Yami whispered, his dark eyes half-lidded and clouded with warmth.

"I don't want you to," Atemu responded, and without any more prompting, Yami leaned forward and sealed their lips in a kiss.

Atemu smiled into the gesture before he slowly wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, pulling him closer. Yami loosened his arms from their grasp and wrapped them securely around Atemu's neck. The tanned lips felt cold against his own, but they sparked a fire in Yami that warmed his whole body. They pulled away for just a moment, both gazing into the other's dark, half-lidded gaze before they reconnected in an equally heartwarming kiss.

They pulled away once more, and Yami took a shuddering breath, "I hope you're not mad."

Atemu chuckled as he placed his forhead atop Yami's, "I've waited sixteen years to kiss you."

"I bet that felt like an eternity," Yami whispered as he drew closer to those enticing lips.

"I would wait an eternity if it meant you were there at the end," Atemu breathed out before he reclaimed Yami's lips.

A smile crept across pale lips as they melted to Atemu's touch. Yami began to purr, his tail flickering and curling at his feet as his body grew warmer despite the cold frame pressed against him. He could feel Atemu lead them backward, but Yami didn't stop him, not even when his legs hit the bed and he sat down.

They disconnected while Yami scooted back on the bed. Atemu followed after him; however, instead of crawling over Yami, he sat beside him, with his back against the pillows before he gripped Yami's waist and pulled him on his lap. The Neko continued to purr as he felt soft kisses being pressed onto his neck and he leaned his back further against the muscled chest. They felt cold, but they sent surging fires through his veins. Crimson eyes shut as he let out a mewl of pure bliss.

Tanned hands left Yami's hips to rub down the Neko's thighs drawing out another pleasurable mewl. Yami ghosted his hands over Atemu's arms, massaging the frigid skin and calloused hands. Slowly, Yami crept one hand up the tanned arm and neck to cup the cold cheek and turn the other's head into another searing kiss.

The pale body shivered with desire as he craved the man behind him. He wanted him closer. Needed him closer. Drawing out of the kiss, Yami licked his lips before turning in Atemu's lap, straddling the strong thighs so they were face to face. A smirk tilted pale lips while black ears perked as Yami took in Atemu's blissful state. Yami rose his arms to rest over tanned shoulders while he leaned in and pecked the corner of Atemu's lips before sealing them in a kiss.

Atemu rumbled in delight as he traced Yami's thighs up to the slender hips, grasping them in his hands. They tightened when Atemu felt Yami nip his bottom lip; however, Atemu didn't hesitate in opening his mouth to join in a french kiss.

A mewl of pleasure escaped Yami as he slipped his tongue into Atemu's mouth, shivering as the cold trend continued. He brushed against the resting tongue, drawing it into motion until they were sliding against each other. Slowly, the dance moved from Atemu's freezing mouth into Yami's warm cavern, making Yami purr louder.

The Neko jumped as he felt the hands on his hips lower to his butt, only to melt into the touch as talented hands began to massage and soothe the skin through his jeans. Wanting to draw more sounds from Atemu, Yami trailed his hands down from tanned shoulders to the muscled chest and toned sides. He ghosted his fingers over the black fabric, slowly unbuttoning the rest of the shirt before his burning fingers could pet the frigid skin.

Goosebumps trailed over tanned skin while Atemu shivered and moaned into the touch. He shivered again when those fingers brushed over his nipples, then ghosting down his sides. Yami smiled into the kiss before moaning himself as their tongues continued to slid over each other. Their mixed saliva was tantalizing on his tongue as they slipped over one another, desperate to draw the other closer.

Yami's heart was pounding in his chest while his mind was turned to mush at the pleasurable overload. Atemu's scent, sound, and touch were all so overwhelming, and yet all so addicting. He couldn't help himself from wanting more or from wanting to drown himself in this man's being.

The tanned hands on his backside pulled him closer so that their hips could grind together and they both were aware of the growing need from the other person. Immediately, Yami broke the kiss and buried his head in Atemu's shoulder as he tried to regain his breath. As pleasurable as the feeling was, there was a fear that splashed on him like ice water.

"Wait," Yami breathed out as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Tanned hands rose to wrap around Yami in an embrace: one hand resting on the pale waist and the other on the delicate neck, "I'm sorry, that was too far."

Yami nuzzled Atemu's neck, letting out an apologetic coo, "We can keep doing what we were doing, just not that far."

"Understood," Atemu confirmed before he led Yami into another kiss, pushing the Neko on his back

()

The soft lull of a purr kept both bodies in their blissful states of slumber. Together, curled under the sheets of Yami's bed, both bodies remained oblivious to the world around them. With tanned arms wrapped around the pale body, the two were pressed close together with nary an inch between them.

In the distance, below the pitter patter of the rain was a tap down the hall. The first one went unnoticed; however, by the third tap, black cat ears flickered towards it. Yami grumbled as his ears tried to read the new news, but his body fought to stay in slumber. When the noise refused to let up, hazy, crimson eyes blinked open to observe the dark room.

Groaning, the Neko tried to stretch his limbs, only to find his movements confined by strong arms and a firm chest. He blinked, eyes staring at the bare tanned chest in front of his face as Yami's mind slowly caught up to the present, reliving the past. Eventually, a smile crept upon his lips and Yami nuzzled Atemu's neck.

While Yami began to panic as he noticed that neither of them were wearing a shirt, his heart calmed as he noticed that those were the only discarded clothing. Atemu had kept true to his word and respected Yami's boundaries, and in the end, it led to a very pleasant end to the night.

Yami sighed and closed his eyes to try to slip back into sleep; however, the incessant tapping sounded once more, this time closer. He sat up in bed, letting Atemu's arms lay at his waist while his crimson eyes scanned the room. Despite the thundering rain outside, Yami could still tell it was nighttime: his suspicions were confirmed when he gazed at his clock on the desk that read three o'clock.

A shiver went up the Neko's spine as he remembered how frisky the spirits liked to get at this time in the morning: it would just be best to fall back asleep. Mind made up but heart still thumping, Yami began to curl back into Atemu's embrace when the heard the tapping again. It was louder, faster, and knocking on his door.

Crimson eyes were wide as Yami stared at the door as it began to shake from the force being dealt to it. Without thinking, Yami reached over and began to shake Atemu, his eyes never leaving the quaking door. Each knock increased in speed until it matched the speed of his beating heart. Yami's tail was already puffed with nerves and his claws were fully extended.

It didn't take long for Atemu to begin to stir and it also didn't take long for him to sense what was wrong. The Reaper sat up, removed the covers, and began to slide out of bed. Yami didn't stop him, but he did touch his shoulder for reassurance. Whether for himself or for Atemu, Yami didn't know.

Atemu's steps were deliberate yet cautious as they neared the door. Yami's ears were twitching as the knocks became harsh as though they were trying to break down the door; however, when Atemu's hand touched the doorknob, everything stopped.

The door stopped shaking and the knocking ceased, but Yami's heart continued to pound as he stared at the wooden object. Atemu looked back at Yami and nodded his head. The Neko locked eyes with him and nodded back, giving the Reaper all the permission he needed.

Steeling himself for what lay behind the door, Atemu swung it open only to be met with an empty hallway. The shadows seemed to simmer in the distance unwilling to move while the rain on the house provided the only sound.

Yami narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized the hallway. Eventually, he too, left the bed, grabbed their discarded shirts, and stood by Atemu's side. Once he handed the other his shirt, they both got dressed while watching the shadows.

Black ears flickered as they tried to pick up any sound, only to turn up with rain, "Did it run away?"

"Most likely, but something still feels off," Atemu muttered. He stepped past the threshold to face one end of the hallway. He growled deep in his throat, "Something's not right."

Yami knew Atemu was right: he could feel it. The energy in the air, while stagnant, was charged and ready to burst at any time. From his past experiences, this was not a time to be alone. Crimson eyes widened, "We have to get Yuugi."

Atemu continued to glare down the hall, "He's just in his room?"

Yami nodded, "He should be."

There were a few seconds of silence before Atemu responded, "We'll need to move quickly. I can feel Him coming."

Yami's body seized up at the thought of the dark entity, "He must be angered that you're here."

"I think He's more upset that I tried to get rid of him," Atemu grumbled as he reached behind him, grabbed a pale hand, and led the Neko out of the room.

Yami followed behind Atemu, his eyes jumping from shadow to shadow, "You tried to purge Him?" his heart began to race at the thought of how enraged He must be.

The tanned hand released Yami's to rested on the small of Yami's back, just enough to give the Neko reassurance, "The day I came here and we needed to get Gandora out of the office, He showed up to try and push me out of the house; however, I countered Him and tried to banish Him."

"But it didn't work," Yami finished, chills racing up his arms.

"Most of the entities did leave the house, but the stronger, more resilient ones remained. They've been afraid of me for the most part, but it looks like He's just been hiding under the radar, waiting for his chance to attack," Atemu answered. Yuugi's door was just around the corner and down the hall: they would be there soon.

Dread seeped into Yami's body and chilled his bones until he began to shake. As much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid. He was afraid of Him, "A-Atemu, he's going to be furious."

"I know."

"He going to be livid."

"I know."

"He going to be dangerous."

"I kno-"

"Atemu!" Yami snapped, turning so he could face the Grim Reaper. He nearly jumped back when all he saw were the other's glowing rose-red eyes in the pitch blackness, "He has done things in the past that still torments me to this day. Nothing I've done has been able to stop Him, and my best defense against Him is to run. I know that you are powerful, but I need you to understand that He is not to be taken lightly."

Rose eyes softened for a moment while Atemu reached up to cup Yami's cheek, "I know what He's capable of, and I'm ready to free you of Him."

Yami smiled at the sincerity that rung in Atemu's words. Already his heart began to settle and warmth rose in his body like a candle in the darkness. Atemu was here to help him and there was nothing that was going to stop Atemu from doing so. Yami believed that despite the fear that still lingered.

The silence was broken by a bloodcurdling scream.

Yami was the first to bound forward, running his body into Yuugi's door; however, it refused to open. Cursing to himself, Yami readjusted his grip on the handle and tried to twist it, only for it to fight him. Again, he struggled to push the door open to no avail. The wood began to rattle at the opposing forces as Yami's movements grew more frantic.

The Neko only halted when a hand lay on his shoulder. Yami whirled around to face Atemu, panic and desperation written in his crimson eyes, yet the other remained calm. He gave Yami a firm nod to which Yami stepped away from the door. Atemu gripped the handle in one hand and placed the other on the center of the door. The hall seemed to darken while rose eyes began to glow until they were the only source of light. Yami's tail puffed at the surge of energy around them while his ears flattened against his hair. All he could do was watch at Atemu focused on the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and had Atemu not had a firm grip on it, Yami was convinced it would have flown off its hinges. Not wanting to waste any more time, Yami surged past Atemu and into the room. The bed was awry and off its frame while books lay scattered and torn along the floor. Gandora lay abandoned on the carpet next to the nightlight that had been removed from the wall.

Yami's blood froze as he stared at the battered plushie. Franatcly, he raced around the room, lifting the plethora of blankets and pillows, and shifting through the chaotic mess. His heart began to pound in his ears when he still eluded him.

"He's gone," Yami whispered as he sunk to his knees, "Yuugi's gone."

"No, Yuugi's still in the house," Atemu corrected.

"But He has Yuugi," Yami snapped, "Who knows what He could be doing to him."

"Then we have to find Yuugi fast," Atemu kneeled down in front of the Neko, "Yami, I need you to attract Him."

Yami recoiled, his ears flattening against his head, "Excuse me?"

Rose-red eyes were serious as they held Yami's gaze, "You have always had the uncanny gift to attract spirits and entities to you: that's why you've been haunted all your life. Right now He is going to run away from us until he has hurt and killed Yuugi; however, you can bring him to us."

"Atemu, I don't know how," he pleaded.

Atemu gave him a small smile, "All you have to do is extend your energy. You know how to do that."

Crimson eyes held doubt, but Yami nodded his head anyway. Yuugi needed him and if he quit without even trying, Yami knew he would hate himself forever. Taking a deep breath, ruby eyes closed as Yami tried to drown out the world around him. It was easy to sense the discord in the air from the turbulent spirits as well as the raging storm outside, even Atemu's whirling aura was wrought with worry and uncertainty. Still, Yami could feel the confidence the other was trying to give him and that was enough to encourage the Neko.

Drawing into himself, Yami tried hard to find his energy and his aura; however, all he could feel was the whirling spirits around him. Black ears flattened in frustration as Yami tried to fight passed the entities, only to fail and get swept away.

"Don't fight them. Follow them."

Atemu's smooth voice was quiet compared to the ringing air around them, but it spoke clear in Yami's ears. He couldn't fight the entities but he could be swept away in them. Then, if what Atemu said about the entities being attracted to him is correct, then it will help guide him to where he needed to be. Yami wanted to laugh at the idea that he needed help focusing on his own aura, but with the swarm of spirits around him combined with his own nerves, it was a difficult task.

Following the flow of the entities around him, Yami noticed how they continued to swarm around one point. Drawing closer, the Neko could feel the softer energy they were being drawn to. It was calm like a candle flame, yet he could feel that it had the potential to erupt into a wildfire: this was his energy.

Clinging onto the flame, Yami tried to envision the flame growing larger while its light burned brighter. He fed the flame his adrenaline and fear that coursed through him, along with the confidence and support that Atemu was giving him. Slowly, the flame grew and its light stretched across the turbulent shadows; however, instead of pushing them away, they all crowded closer.

A heavy weight settled on Yami's chest and his breathing became shaky. While his tail curled closer to his body, trying to block out the oncoming intensity, his ears pressed against his head in an attempt to block out the harsh whispers and incessant ringing. Still, the Neko fed the flame and allowed it to grow out of his body, past the room, and through the house.

Each passing second drew more and more entities towards him. Old, nice, lost, new, and spiteful energies attacked Yami as they all sought some form of shelter in his flame. Yami let out a cry as the energies attacked his mind, fighting to get closer and trying to force their emotions on him. He wrapped his arms around himself and folded over to try and stop them, but they were relentless. As much as Yami needed to hold his energy throughout the house, it was becoming hard to do when his mind was assaulted by strange emotions and his body was shaking with pain.

Taking a deep breath, Yami braced himself against the entities, his body already flinching with the anticipated pain; however, the entities never landed. Confusion seeped into Yami's brain as he noticed that the flame was still strong, yet the surrounding entities were becoming weaker.

Prying one eye open, Yami lifted his head until he saw Atemu's face.

The Grim Reaper held a blank expression while his gaze was glued to the air around Yami. His blood eyes were glowing with a dark power that made Yami shiver. Occasionally, his intense gaze would snap to something around the room, and in that instant, Yami could feel the cloud around him lessen. Despite himself, a smile crept across pale lips. Even though Atemu couldn't draw Him towards them, he would still help Yami by collecting the wandering entities.

Crimson eyes widened as something stabbed right through Yami, knocking all the air out of him and nearly making him lose concentration. Unlike the other entities, this one began to drain Yami while it drew closer. Yami didn't need another second to realize who he had just found.

Gasping for air, Yami ground out his words, "Atemu… He's coming…"

His voice was tense as Yami struggled to keep his energy strong while it was being sapped from him, but it was all Atemu needed to be warned. Yami waited until the tanned male nodded his head before closing his eyes and resting his head on the ground. His heart was pounding against his ribs while his brain struggled to grasp the situation. Physically the Neko was fine, but mentally and spiritually were another story. Never had Yami felt such a powerful drain on him. It felt like he was drowning in a lake with a boulder chained to his leg. He could try to stand against it, but in the end, it was a downward battle and all Yami could do was hold on.

Pale skin grew cold as the air in the room turned arctic. It enveloped the whole room, drawing from it all heat and light. Yami could feel himself waver and his vision was beginning to turn black. The pressure in the air continued to grow and grow, the screaming from the lesser entities made Yami's ears want to bleed, then suddenly, like a balloon blown too large, everything popped.

The room was as silent as the grave and as stagnant as a corpse. Yami could feel the shift in energy, as though everything had been pushed aside leaving nothing behind; except, Yami knew He was here. Yami's body was numb and all he wanted to do was fall asleep but now was not the time. They may have trapped Him in the room, but the worst was yet to come.

Slowly, with every muscle in his body aching, Yami pushed himself up so he could gaze around the room. Nothing had changed since they first walked in; in fact, it felt like the whole room was void of anything. No furniture, no mess, no life, just nothing, yet Yami knew better. He could see, hiding in the corner behind him, next to the closet, sat Yuugi with his back turned towards Yami and Atemu.

The Neko shot to his feet prepared to run over and wrap his arms around his cousin, but Atemu and his protesting body stopped him. Atemu had also risen from the floor, with one hand holding Yami's wrist and his luminescent blood eyes glowing with power.

Slowly, Atemu tugged Yami back and behind him before Atemu took a single step forward, "Only a coward would hide from a fight."

The whole room flickered with anger before it was silent, leaving all of them in deadly suspense. Yami could feel every hair on his body stand while goosebumps littered his pale skin. Fear gripped his body in its cold grip as he watched Yuugi's small body begin to move. It looked broken in its movements. Where it was supposed to be smooth and natural, it was jerky and limp similar to a string puppet. The skin color was all wrong. Where Yuugi's skin was a lovely peach, this was grey and clammy: he could even see the blue veins through the frail skin. Yami felt like he was going to throw up.

"_Only a fool would face you unprepared._"

The voice was wrong. It was strained and tense as though it took so much just to talk. It wasn't smooth or gentle but harsh and grating like nails on a chalkboard. Yami took a step back as every bone in his body told him to run. In all his years, He had never spoken, and now Yami wished He never did.

Yuugi's head flopped forward so Atemu and Yami could only see the unnatural grin splitting the twisted face, "_Die...Die… Die..Die..Die. .Die. DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE,_" it chanted

Atemu took a step forward, silencing the chant, "You will leave that body and this house."

The only response was a growl.

Rose-red eye narrowed while the shadows around them flickered, "You will leave that body and this house."

The demonic grin fell into an enraged snarl, "_Mine_."

The Grim Reaper stood tall as he faced the evil entity in the corner, "Leave that body and this house."

"_You can't make me leave! This body is mine! This house is mine! That cat is mine!" _He let out a wheezing laugh as Yuugi's head lolled back, revealing pure black eyes, "_Mine, mine, mine. You can't take what's mine._"

Atemu took a deep breath, "None of this is yours. That body is not your: it's a living child's. This house is not yours: it's a living home. Yami is not yours: he is a living person."

The wheezing laugh returned, "_Yami, Yami, Yami, I've followed you for so long. Sweet and sad, sweet and sad. It's mine. Cat's mine. Cat will die and be mine. House will burn and be mine. Child will die and be mine_."

Atemu took a step forward, his red eyes flaring to life, "You will _leave_."

"_Never!_" He hissed before He lunged at the pair, arms extended to attack.

Atemu pushed Yami to the side before dodging out of the way himself. The Neko's ears trembled as they fought to listen to the haggard breathing coming from his cousin's limp body. His heart raced in his chest as Yami watched the body raise on its arms and glare back at them. Black ears folded into Yami's hair at the haunting look it gave him. Naturally, his claws extended and his tail puffed in agitation, but Yami was frozen to the spot.

What could he do? Yami couldn't attack Yuugi, even if he was being possessed. Yami knew from experience that the damage would still be felt by Yuugi; moreover, He could easily deflect any physical off of himself. Nothing that he could do could stop Him or help Yuugi.

Yami hissed when He chuckled at the Neko. Yuugi's head lolled to the side while a feral grin spliting the grey face. There was a breathy chuckle just before the scrawny body lunged again, this time directly at Yami. The Neko stepped backward, his mind faltering as it became stricken with fear. It wasn't until cold, boney hands gripped his neck that Yami realized he was on the ground.

The body on his chest felt heavier than that of a child. It was cold, bitter, hefty, and seeped with dread. When Yami rose his hands to grip the wrists that clung to his neck, they were freezing like ice and left his pales numb. The worst part was the eyes. Pure black that drew any wary soul into their depths never to be seen again. Yami shivered under their murderous gaze. The dark depths began to grow, nearly encasing all of Yami's vision while the Neko's lungs gasped for breath.

Shadows raced from Yami's vision as swiftly as the weight left his chest. Rolling onto his side, Yami coughed as air and warmth rushed into his quaking body. Raising a hand to his neck, Yami flinched at the pain that surged through his body from his neck.

A screech to his side brought Yami's attention to the tussle in the room. Atemu and Him were rolling on the ground, fighting for the advantage. Shadows flared and scratched at the walls while books and trinkets were tossed around the room. Yami watched wide-eyed as the scuffle continued, afraid of what might happen, but terrified of joining the fight. Eventually, the pair came to a stop with Yuugi's body trapped in Atemu's arms.

Yuugi's head fell forward while his shoulders bounced in laughter, "_You can't hurt me: not without hurting the child._"

Atemu growled while tightening his hold on the body, "You can't stay here forever."

"_But I can outlive the child_," the head lolled back against Atemu's shoulder so it could stare at Yami, "_He'll be gone and mine. Just like you'll be mine. My cat. My body._" Another round of laughter rippled through the small body.

Black ears flattened before Yami met Atemu's gaze, "What are we going to do?"

The Grim Reaper struggled for a moment as He tried to break free again before he sighed, "I won't be able to exercise Him while He's still in Yuugi's body. If I try I could end up killing Yuugi as well."

Yami growled in frustration, "Is there no way we can draw Him out of Yuugi?"

Glowing rose-red eyes closed as he mulled the predicament over, "My energy is too strong to draw Him out of Yuugi without taking Yuugi's soul as well," his eyes opened, this time alight with hope, "But you can."

Yami shook his head, "I'm still learning how to use my energy. How am I-"

"Your energy is softer than mine and more appealing to Him. It will be easier to draw him out of Yuugi using you than anything I can do," Atemu paused to settle the squirming body, "We don't have much time. We have to do it now."

Doubt flittered through Yami as he watched his cousin's broken body, "I… I don't know how…"

Atemu gave him a soft smile, "I know you can do it. All you have to do is reach inside Yuugi and find the blemish. From there, you lead it out and I can take care of the rest."

Taking a deep breath, crimson eyes fell down to black depths that seemed to sneer at him. They were filled with mirth and a confidence that made Yami shiver and nearly shy away had Atemu not been there. Tearing his eyes away from the black depths, Yami took in the rest of Yuugi's broken body. It looked so fragile, so sickly, and so unlike the lively cousin he knew. He missed the chime of Yuugi's bright voice and the gleam in those bright amethyst eyes. He missed the soft glow to his peach skin and the youthful energy that bounced off him and infected everyone around him. To see such a happy soul trapped and tortured all because Yami couldn't protect him…

Taking a deep breath crimson eyes rose to Atemu's, and he gave a nod. The Grim Reaper smiled, filling Yami with a warmth and confidence he needed, and the Neko crawled closer to the pair. His chest grew instantly heavy with dread and grim as he settled down in front of Him.

With arms like lead, Yami reached out to touch Yuugi's grey cheeks. His fingers twitched away from the bitter skin when energy stabbed through his fingertips. A guttural growl sounded from Yuugi's body only to be silenced by Atemu once more. The Neko hissed a warning before he closed his eyes and cupped the freezing cheeks.

Yami let out a cry at the surge of energy that jabbed up his arms and gripped his chest. He could hear Atemu call out to him, but the voice was drowned out by the screams of the undead echoing in his ears. They called and cried and begged and spat and assaulted his brain while he struggled to find a footing in the storm. Yami's lungs heaved with effort as they struggled to breathe the thick air surrounding them and his limbs struggled to remain standing.

Then he felt it.

Behind the cloud of voices and turmoil was the familiar haunting energy of Him. Steeling himself for the task ahead, Yami tried to draw into himself and focus his mind. He flinched as he focused on flowing the turmoil away from him, but once he was past the cloud Yami found himself drifting in a cold void. It pushed against him and pricked his skin like a thousand needles while a cold and vulgar entity threatened to sweep him away.

Yami cried out as his energy began to drain away into the dark void as it swallowed him whole. His body began to drop closer to the floor as he fought to refocus his mind. He just had to remember what Atemu told him. Find the energy and lead it out. He found the energy, now all he had to do is lead him out.

The black tail twitched as a wave of the bitter energy tried to push him away; however, he held firm and instead grasped onto the energy and allowed himself to become one with it. Yami felt bare against the raw power that surrounded him. It was strong enough to rival Atemu's and powerful enough to strike darkness wherever it rang. Yami gasped as the darkness tried to penetrate his mind.

Taking a shuddering breath, Yami held firm against the darkness while a stream of blood leaked out of a nostril. The river of blood felt like fire against his frigid skin, but he couldn't give up: not with Yuugi's life on the line. Following the natural flow of the blizzard-like energy of Him, Yami searched for the center of the entity. It wasn't hard to tell when he found it.

Yami almost recoiled at the sharp energy that lay at the core. It stabbed at his heart, tore at his mind, and froze his flesh. Wave after wave of power and energy pushed against him and lashed against Yami's mind and he began to struggle against the onslaught. A scream tore through Yami's throat as his body dropped to the floor, but his hands remained attached to Yuugi's face. Atemu's shout tried to reach him once more only to be swept away in the chaos consuming Yami.

With a strangled grunt, Yami tried to push his energy out, but His dark aura contained it. The Neko paused to beath before he focused on his own energy: his flame. If he wanted it to grow and surpass His aura, his flame needed to be fed with strong emotions.

There was a desperation to save Yuugi and a want to see his beautiful smile. He also held a hope that he would finally be free from his nightmare and live a normal life. Relief for finally having a defense. Gratefulness for having someone give him a way out. Happiness at imagining a new life. Love for this new wonderful person. Love. Love for his family. Love for Yuugi. Love for Atemu.

Tears slipped past clenched eyes as Yami felt his energy burst and expand, pushing against His dark aura. It hurt like he was pushing against his skin from the inside, but he didn't stop. Not even when he thought he would shatter out of his frozen body did he stop. Not even when he felt blood trickle out of the corner of his mouth. Especially not when he felt His energy waver.

Yami would finally be free from years and years of torment. Not only that, but he would no longer be lonely because he had to leave so many people behind. He could stay where he wanted, meet who he wanted, and love who he wanted without the fear of losing them. He would be able to play with Yuugi without the fear of every shadow in the room. They would finally be able to play in the rain and walk into an empty room without jumping at every noise. They could finally be a happy family.

Like a Boa Constrictor wrapping around its prey, His energy tightened around Yami in an effort to suppress his flame. The action made Yami scream while his body convulsed in throws of pain. His tail curled against his leg while his claws extended and dug into the pale skin. He fangs elongated, the urge to bite to try to alleviate the pain tempting, but he couldn't rest now. Just a rubber band being stretched too far, His energy was about to snap and they would all be free.

With another yell, Yami forced all his emotions into one pile until his energy burned brighter than a wildfire. He was doing this for Yuugi. He was doing this for himself. He was doing this for Atemu. That strange being who walked into his life and turned out to be one of the best things that ever happened to him. Grim Reaper or not that man didn't hate him or shy away from him. When times became difficult, Atemu remained; moreover, he continued to fight beside Yami. He gave Yami a way to protect himself and Yuugi all the while shielding the Neko from the tormenting spirits. It may have only been two days, but Yami was thankful for Atemu and loved him to no end.

Blood mingled with Yami's tears as new streams slipped past his eyes and down his pale cheeks. Then, shattering like a glacier breaking and splashing into the frigid water, His energy broke and left Yuugi's body.

Black cat ears heard a howling wind, an inhuman screech, followed by silence. It felt as though the world had suddenly stopped spinning, leaving him swaying and unsteady. Yami barely felt his hands as they fell from Yuugi's face, nor did he stop himself as he crumpled completely to the floor.

Hazy, crimson eyes opened for a moment but all he could see were concerned rose-red eyes. With a smile, Yami closed his eyes and slipped into a wonderful oblivion.

()

The young girl giggled as she chased the monarch butterfly that flew over the yard. It fluttered just out of her reach, but she remained determined, even as it led her to the front gate. She stopped for just a moment to open the white picket fence before she bounded after the butterfly. Laughing, she jumped into the air in an attempt to grab it.

A soft meow stopped her jovial chase and her blue eyes scanned the sidewalk. Just as a speeding car whizzed by her, killing the monarch butterfly, her curious eyes fell upon a black cat sitting a few squares away on the sidewalk. She tilted her head as she watched the cat that stared at her with stunning crimson eyes. A bright smile crept across her face as she watched its black tail swish behind it while the cat tilted its head.

Giggling, the girl took a step towards it only to stop as a door slammed open, "Amane! Don't go near that!"

Amane flinched back before sending a pleading look to her mother, "But mom, it's a cat! I want to pet it."

Her mother stormed across the yard and passed the gate, all while keeping a careful eye on the black cat, "Yes it is a cat, but it's a _black_ cat. They bring bad luck to any who cross its path. It almost got you hit by that car!"

Amane shook her head, "But I-"

"No buts," the mom huffed as she grabbed Amane's hand, "Come play inside the house for a while," she ordered while she dragged her fussing daughter back to the house. Her brown eyes never left the cat who remained seated in his place.

Yami sighed as the door closed and he stood from the sidewalk. With a glare towards where the speeding car disappeared, he turned around and bound down the sidewalk and towards an old, red-brick house. It was at the end of the neighborhood, nearly lost to the expanse of road around it and forest behind it. Slipping past the broken fence, Yami padded across the cracked sidewalk while staring at the overgrown lawn. Sighing as he noticed the wilting rose bush, Yami pushed open the worn door with his paw and slipped inside the house. As soon as he was inside, Yami shifted out of his cat form and into his regular Neko body.

The house was old but sturdy with its red-brick exterior and wooden interior. The wallpaper was worn and peeling in the corners, but Yami could see that it was a beautiful cream color with a tiny, blue flower pattern. Running a hand along the wall, Yami's eyes scanned over the family photos that adorned the small hallway. Some were in black and white while others were in full color, but they were all of some family relative. Brothers, sisters, children, grand-children all smiled back at the Neko through the thin layer of dust coating the glass. The smell of dust and stale air ran all throughout the house and coated the furniture and wooden floors.

He paused when he heard feet walking down the stairs, only to purr when he noticed Atemu standing at the base of the staircase. The tanned male sighed as he glanced up the carpeted stairs one last time, a small smile tugging at his lips. Yami continued to purr as he walked down the narrow hall, the floorboards creaking under his weight, before he stopped in front of Atemu.

"It's done then?" Yami asked as he placed his hands on the muscled chest.

Atemu hummed and closed his eyes, "Yes, although his ghosts of the past were a little hard to persuade."

Yami rumbled the tanned chest as he leaned forward and nuzzled Atemu's neck, "You could have asked me for help."

Atemu chuckled while he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, "The idea had popped up, but when I turned around, you were gone."

Black cat-ears flickered back for a moment as Yami nuzzled the tanned neck in apology, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want her to die."

Atemu frowned as he pulled away from the embrace just enough to look into crimson eyes, "Who?"

Fangs nibbled the pale bottom lip as Yami cast his gaze away, "The little girl a few houses down. She would've been hit by a car if I didn't stop her from running in the street."

A soft chuckle was Atemu's reply as he placed a kiss to Yami's forehead, "And people say black cats are bad."

Yami growled faintly while he fastened his nails in Atemu's shirt, "Her mother believed so."

Cat-ears flattened against Yamis head while Atemu billowed with laughter. Yami glared at his lover, although there was no anger behind them. Seeing the glare, Atemu calmed his laughter with a shake of his head.

Tightening his grip around Yami's waist until their bodies were pressed together, Atemu smiled down at his lover, "It doesn't help when you have Death following you around."

Yami scoffed at the comment and lay his head against the broad shoulder, "No it does not," he smiled, though, as he kissed the exposed flesh, "But I care what they say: I'm going to stay by your side."

Atemu smiled, "Thank you," leaning down to press a kiss to pale lips, Atemu hummed approvingly when Yami kissed back. They pulled apart a second later, a smile on their lips, "While we're here, would you like to pay Yuugi a visit?"

Crimson eyes brightened while his tail flicked with excitement, "Yes."

Stepping away from the Neko, Atemu then held his arm out, "Let's go."

With a happy purr, Yami hooked his arm around Atemu's, just before the latter began to lead them out of the house. As they left the old house, Yami couldn't help but spare one last look at the weathered door. He and Atemu may have been traveling the world for months, tracking down lost souls and dying patrons, but it still left a sad tinge in the Neko's heart every time they left. It was an eerie feeling to watch the light fade from someone's eyes, even if it was through peaceful means. To leave behind an empty home that once held life was something Yami wasn't sure he would ever learn to get used to.

A content sigh slipped past pale lips while crimson eyes gazed around the familiar neighborhood. Three months should not leave much change to a place; however, as he and Atemu wandered down the pavement, Yami knew this was a whole new area. It was lighter, happier, and welcoming, just as it was before he arrived. The entities that once clung to Yami had cast a dark cloud everywhere he went, enveloping the neighboring forest and clinging to every living being that passed.

During the time Yami had spent here with Yuugi, he had slowly seen fewer and fewer deer wander the area. Allt eh birds seemed to leave while all the little critters nearly abandoned the woods, leaving only empty space. When Yami had first arrived, he had even seen families stop on the road to enjoy the woods, but the longer he stayed, the fewer people braved the area. Now, though, everything was different. The forest, the people, and Yami were all free and it was all thanks to one person.

Crimson eyes softened as they lowered to the ground. The sunlight warmed his skin, creating a stark contrast to the cool body beside him. A soft wind gently tousled his tri-colored hair, carrying with it the sweet chirping of a robin, the laughter or children, and the earthy scent of his lover.

Yami stopped walking, effectively pulling Atemu to a stop as well.

"Yami?"

"I'm sorry. I just," Yami chuckled softly. His tail swished in confusion while his ears flickered towards the movement of Atemu shifting beside him. When a tanned hand cupped his cheek, Yami noticed the tears that Atemu's thumb wiped away, "I don't know what came over me."

Tilting the Neko's head so rose-red eyes could lock onto crimson, Atemu offered a small smile, "Is something wrong?"

Yami shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong," a warm smile spread across his face as he gazed lovingly up at Atemu, "Everything's wonderful."

"I'm glad to hear that," Atemu whispered before he leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Yami's lips.

Yami purred as they pulled apart while his hands slid up to cup Atemu's face. Pulling the other down for another kiss, Yami focused all his love, gratitude, peace, and happiness into one energy before allowing it to wash over Atemu. When Atemu smiled into the kiss, Yami knew he got the message. Black cat-ears trembled as Atemu shifted his hold on Yami so his arms wrapped around the pale frame, one hand resting at the base of the neck while the other pressed against the small of the Neko's back.

Yami purred as he broke the kiss to nuzzle Atemu's neck, "I love you."

Atemu hummed in agreement, "I love you, too."

The sound of a door opening made cat-ears perk with interest just before thundering footsteps raced towards them, "Yami! Atemu!"

The familiar exclamation was their only warning before a small body rushed into the pair, nearly knocking them to the ground had Atemu not kept them upright. Yami released Atemu in order to properly embrace Yuugi.

"Hey, Yuugi."

The youth pulled back to smile at the Neko, "It's been so long, and I wasn't sure when you would come back," Yuugi turned to Atemu and held out his arms, the plushie Gandora dangling from one small hand, "I'm so glad you're here: I've got so much to show you!"

Atemu chuckled as he reached down and picked up the youth, placing him on his hip, "And we are very excited to see anything you have to show us."

Wide, amethyst eyes lit up while his barely contained enthusiasm rolled off the small body, "Did you guys go anywhere cool? Have you met any famous people? Did you bring back anything for me?"

Yami placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder to silence him, "Why don't we go inside first, then we can have storytime," crimson eyes slipped up to rose-red that held warmth in their depths.

Yuugi nodded happily, "Come on, let's go!"

The second Atemu set him down on the ground, Yuugi bound back into the house, leaving the door wide open for them to follow. Yami shook his head and began to follow when Atemu grabbed his hand. He stopped and gazed back at the tanned male, confusion lingering in the crimson depths. Confusion easily turned to love as the Neko was pulled into a chaste kiss.

Atemu was the first to pull away and walk into the house, leaving Yami outside for another second. The Neko purred as he closed his eyes and allowed the lingering love from Atemu to fill his heart and warm his body. Out of all the dark entities that he had attracted over the years, out of every supernatural being that was drawn to him all his life…

Yami was glad that Atemu had crossed his path.

**The End**

(Koobre: Considering I wanted this out at the end of May, I would say this story is very late. Still, I feel as though I did a great job: perhaps not my best work, but it is a favorite. I will admit, it was harder to write Monarchshipping than I thought it would be, but I think I did it well with this story. I hope you all enjoyed, especially you Lil'Dark. Seriously, you create a lot of great works, and I hope this conveys my thanks to you. I should have another story going by the end of July, but is not, then there will be at the start of August. Please review!)


End file.
